Blessing in disguise
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU early season 3. When tragedy strikes Lonnie can his friends save him from a downward spiral of revenge and grief?
1. Chapter 1

This is set AU early season three no references to any particular episode.

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: When tragedy strikes Lonnie can his friends save him from a downward spiral of revenge and grief? 

The Sparta police squad car was barely at a stop by the time Officer Lonnie Jamison was out of the passenger side. He heard Dee call after him but didn't respond. Lonnie ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and pounded up the steps of the simple one story blue house he knew so well. Familiar faces and hands tried to stop his progress but Lonnie ducked and continued on through the screen door. It was a muggy summer night typical for July. However Lonnie felt nothing but cold and numb. Ever since the call had come over the radio. Burglary homicide. Lonnie hadn't wanted to believe it then and he knew he wouldn't until he saw for himself. He didn't want to see the woman he loved as a murder victim but Lonnie knew it was the only thing that would make him believe this wasn'ta horrible nightmare.

Skidding down the hall from the living room Lonnie found his path to the bedroom blocked by the one person physically able to stop him. The six foot plus frame of Bubba Skinner stood in the bedroom doorway a sad look crossing his handsome features.

"Let me through, Bubba."Jamison demanded trying to ignore the shaking of his voice.

"As your friend, I can't. You don't want to see Colleen that way."Bubba responded grimly.

Lonnie winced at his girlfriend of over a year's name. She'd been a waitress at the local diner when they'd met last spring. Lonnie had never fallen so hard and so fast as he did for the pretty brunette. Colleen was a single Mom to a equally beautiful year old daughter Melissa. At the thought of the little girl Lonnie felt his face pale more and found it hard to breath. Even without seeing Colleen it was all starting to sink in. Good Lord...please not both...

"Lonnie?"Bubba asked with worry.

Lonnie blinked up at his friend not remembering backing against the closest wall. "Melissa?"

To Lonnie his voice sounded weak, scared and horrified. A perfect match to how he felt. His legs were starting to feel rubbery and he knew they wouldn't hold him for long. Bubba gripped Lonnie's left shoulder and Lonnie couldn't bring himself to meet the other man's gaze. If that little girl was killed too Lonnie didn't know what he'd do to the person responsible.

"She's alright, Lonnie."Bubba replied quietly. "Virgil took her home so Althea could watch her."

At that news Lonnie's legs did give out on him and he collapsed to the floor. Instantly Bubba placed a supportive arm around his friend's waist hoisting him gently back to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you out of here...I'll take you home."Skinner offered.

A figure stepped out of the bedroom and around Bubba Lonnie looked at Chief Bill Gillespie. The older man took off his hat and met Lonnie's grief filled angry gaze.

"I know what she meant to you and I know everything in you wants to find the person responsible."Gillespie stated quietly. "You think it'll help but it won't. You'll still miss her and have an image of her dead body that'll never leave you. Listen to Bubba, go home, get some rest let us handle this. I promise we'll get the killer."

Lonnie glanced around at his fellow officers. They'd all been over to Colleen's for a much happier occasion an anniversary party, weekend barbeque. Lonnie's brain was having a very hard time meshing the two realities. Finally he looked back at the Chief and then reluctantly nodded consent to Bubba. Without another word said by anyone Bubba and Lonnie left.

* * *

With fumbling hands Lonnie unlocked the door to his apartment shoving off Bubba's offers of help. As he flipped on the light the one bedroom apartment had never felt more empty. He'd been planning on moving in with Colleen once his lease was up in a few months. He'd barely kept anything here any more just a few pieces of furniture they didn't have room for in her house. Not knowing what else to do Lonnie wandered into the kitchen. He wasn't even aware of Bubba using his phone until the receiver was placed back down with a clank that seemed unusually loud.

"I cleared it with the Chief."Bubba stated joining Lonnie in the small kitchen. "I'm off duty and stayin' with you awhile."

"I don't need a baby-sitter!"Lonne shouted stalking to the far side of the kitchen.

"You need a friend, Lonnie."Bubba replied patiently.

Lonnie shook his head. "They need you on the...investigation."

"Chief made this clear, Lonnie. I'm to stick to you like glue. Sparta p.d is family and we take care of our own."Bubba commented.

"Colleen and Melissa were my family."Lonnie stated as he stalked past a startled Bubba through the living room and to the front door. "I can't sit and do nothing."

"Lonnie..."Skinner began as he hurried to catch up.

"Chief's gonna have to understand or lock me in a cell."Lonnie said as he stopped and turned to face his friend. "Somebody took Colleen from me...from her daughter...I have to be a part of this."

With a resigned sigh Bubba motioned for Lonnie to get in the squad car. Once they were both in Bubba started the engine and backed out of the driveway. As they drove to the station Lonnie knew he'd have an uphill battle with the Chief...but he had to try. He owed that much to Colleen. He wasn't there when she needed him so Lonnie was going to do the only thing he could do; find her killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Returning from the crime scene to the station Gillespie was met at the curb by his chief of detectives.

"Virgil."Bill greeted as he got out of the car."Parker already apprised me that Jamison's waitin' in my office. You here to tell me something different?"

Virgil sighed sadly as he shook his head sitting down on the hood of the Chief's car.

"Part of me thinks we should let him work it."Virgil stated quietly. "He knows Colleen better than anyone."

"If it were up to me I would." Gillespie agreed. "But you know we can't. If and when this goes to trial the defense would question everything Lonnie touched."

"He just wants to help the woman he loved; bring her justice."Virgil continued. "If it was Althea…."

"I'd be telling you the same thing I'm going to tell him."Bill replied as he climbed the stairs. "Come on, I have a feeling we're going to need an extra hand convincing him."

* * *

Wilson Sweet rocked back on his heels and set the camera aside as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. The M.E had taken away the victim's body but it hadn't eased the ugliness of Sweet's job. Murder scenes were tough enough but when they were the loved one of a friend; someone who had become a friend of yours as well it was brutal.

As Sweet worked the crime scene he tried to keep it just another case. But every so often the image of Lonnie's horrified face when he arrived on scene would surface before his mind's eye and Sweet would once again be saddened by the tragedy. He and Lonnie had been fast friends almost since the first day they had worked together. After Lonnie had become involved with Colleen Sweet had spent many a dinner over at this house. He remembered the laughter that would echo through the kitchen as Colleen would tease Lonnie about a recipe he was trying. Wilson hadn't seen his friend that happy in a long time. It was good to see. Though Lonnie hadn't come right out and told Sweet yet he could tell Lonnie had been thinking about settling down with Colleen and her Daugherty. Marriage; house whole nine yards. A happy future with kids of their own. Now it was Sweet's job to find out who had taken that future away.

"You okay?"Dee asked as she stepped into the bedroom.

"Yeah."Wilson replied as he stood picking up his camera. "You?"

Dee sighed sadly. "I'll be a lot better when we find the person responsible. You think this was random?"

Sweet moved into the living room and Dee followed.

"Back door was smashed open but Colleen's jewelry is still here along with radio and tv."Wilson responded as he draped the camera strap around his neck. "If this was a robbery they were interrupted."

"Or this could be revenge against Lonnie."Dee added quietly. "We all know it's a possibility when we accept the badge."

"Either way I think we're done in here ready to canvas the yard?"Sweet suggested.

Dee smiled briefly. "Lead the way."

As Sweet headed through the living room and small kitchen and out the backdoor he struggled to force the memories aside. The only way he was going to help Lonnie through this was to do his job. Gathering evidence and finding the killer. Right now that was all he could do to help and it didn't seem like enough.

* * *

Lonnie felt like his world was collapsing. The woman he loved was dead...murdered and one of the people he respected most was preventing him from working the case. In a far part of Lonnie's numb mind he logically knew the Chief was right but Lonnie was feeling anything but logical. The person who had taken Colleen from him was walking the streets; free. Meanwhile there was a one year old little girl missing her mother and not understanding why she wasn't there.

"You're one of the best I have, Lonnie."Gillespie was saying as Lonnie forced himself to focus. "If this were any other case..."

"I can treat it that way."Lonnie stated bravely as he paused his pacing and leaned his hands against the back of one of the visitor's chairs.

"You may think you can; but trust me it's better if you're not on it."Virgil interjected as he sat behind his desk. "Lonnie, you need to concentrate on healin'. Let us..."

Lonnie ignored the chief of detectives and looked directly at his boss. He could feel the tension in the office and knew he wasn't winning this fight. But Lonnie had to go all or nothing he owed Colleen and Melisa that much.

"Some day Colleen's daughter is going to ask me why I didn't protect her Momma."Lonnie began and he heard Bubba move away from the closed door he'd been leaning against and stand beside him for support. "The only way I can answer that is by being able to say I found her killer. It's not the same and it's a failure I have to live with but bringing her killer to justice is all I have left, Chief."

Gillespie shook his head grimly as he leaned forward resting his folded hands against the surface of his desk.

"I'm sorry, Lonnie, I truly am. However, the only way you'll be able to help that little girl is by stayin' off this case." Gillespie replied quietly. "Any chance we have of getting a guilty verdict hinges on that. I want you to take some time off, Lonnie...I will order it if I have too. Virgil's right, you need to take care of yourself."

Lonnie opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. He straightened, spun on his heel opened the door and stormed out of the office. The three remaining men winced at the loud crash the office door made as Lonnie slammed it shut.

Gillespie sighed and glanced at Skinner who was already halfway to the door. "Bubba?"

"Already gone, Chief. I'll keep him out of trouble."Skinner promised as he left.

"Gather everybody."Bill ordered Virgil. "I want to know where we stand on this."

Tibbs nodded and reached over to pick up the phone.

* * *

Althea Tibbs opened the front door of her home after the doorbell rang. Her heart broke at the sight of the young man standing on her front porch. Lonnie Jamison was still in uniform but his face was pale, dark circles under his eyes and his brown hair slightly disheveled.

"Mrs. Tibbs."Lonnie greeted formally.

Althea stepped aside and motioned for Lonnie to enter. "Virgil told me...I'm so sorry, Lonnie."

Lonnie nodded tightly. "Thank you for watchin' Melisa."

"It was no trouble. She's been asleep most of the time."Althea responded as she ascended the stairs and Lonnie followed. "I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"I'm gonna take her home."Jamison stated as they reached the upper hallway. "Colleen didn't have any family her parents died when she was young. Melisa's father died in prison a few months ago."

Althea paused and turned back giving Lonnie a quick hug. "She's lucky to have you."

Lonnie nodded tightly and Althea stepped away moving to the right to the nearest door. She opened it to a dark room.

"Let me know if you need anything."Althea commented. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Thank you."Jamison replied and entered the room.

Althea waited a moment before going hoped Lonnie would reach out to his friends to help him through this tough time. Grief was a personal thing and Althea knew they'd all be there for Lonnie when he needed them. Althea just prayed he didn't wait too long.

Colleen's daughter was sleeping her tiny right arm wrapped around a favorite teddy bear. Lonnie left the door open a crack to let light in. He leaned against the crib and watched the little girl. She was a mirror image of her mother with brown hair and green eyes. Lonnie felt a lump of tears form in his throat and he swallowed it back with an effort. Lonnie reached down and gently touched Melissa's small left hand.

"You're not going to be alone...we're family now."Lonnie promised in a broken whisper.

Being a police officer Lonnie knew more than most that life was short. When you found happiness you better latch on to it. Lonnie had never known a love like what he'd felt for Colleen. He'd been more than content to start planning a future with her. They'd just begun to talk about marriage...about Lonnie adopting Melisa. Now that bright happy future was gone. Lonnie's vision blurred and he blinked to clear it. Somebody had destroyed Lonnie's family and one way or another they were going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan

Bubba had made a quick stop in the locker room to change out of his uniform. Back in civilian clothes bubba grabbed his jacket and shut the locker. Twenty minutes later he caught up with Lonnie just as the younger man was leaving the Tibbs' home.

"How's Melisa?"Skinner inquired as he and Lonnie stood by the driver's side of Lonnie's car.

"Fine...sleepin'."Jamison replied fidgeting with the car keys."I told you before Bubba and I'll tell the Chief I don't need a baby-sitter."

Bubba sighed. "They're just concerned about you, Lonnie It's a lot for anybody..."

Lonnnie slumped back against the car. "Colleen never hurt anybody..."

"I know."Skinner agreed.

"Think this was because of me?"Lonnie asked in a broken whisper. "Somebody I arrested?"

"Don't go drivin' yourself crazy with what if's."Bubba commented as he reached forward and placed an arm around Lonnie's shoulders. "Come on I'll buy you a beer."

Bubba was more than a little surprised when Lonnie agreed without protest. 

* * *

The bar was crowded despite it being a weeknight. Still Bubba found them a couple of chairs towards the back and by the left wall. Lonnie sank down into one of the chairs while Bubba went back to the bar to get their drinks. Lonnie ran a hand over his face. He felt guilty for sitting there but without leads and no access to evidence for the moment there was nothing Lonnie could do.

The lack of something to do for the first time in hours allowed Lonnie time to think. Which part of him didn't want to think. He didn't want to deal with the loss yet. That would make it real that Colleen was gone. That she'd never kiss him; never tell him she loved him. It just seemed senseless and unfair.

The anger mixed with the grief and threatened to overwhelm Lonnie. He shoved the anger aside with an effort. As much as he wanted to lash out; to rage at the world one thing kept him in check. Melisa needed him to keep it together. Some how; some way he had to figure that out. Pulling out his wallet Lonnie flipped to a familiar picture. One taken on a early fall day last year. He, Colleen with Melisa sitting on her lap on a park bench. A family portrait one that now could never be. Swallowing hard Lonnie lightly traced the outline of Colleen's face.

A soft thud on the table notified Lonnie of Bubba's return as a full glass of beer was slid on front of him. Reluctantly Lonnie let go of the picture setting the wallet face open on the table as he picked up the mug. After sitting down Bubba turned the picture so he could see it.

"Are Colleen's parents going to take custody of Melisa?"Skinner asked.

Lonnie took a long swallow of beer before replying. "Her parents died when she was little. Both her Mom and Dad were only children so no aunts or uncles."

Bubba winced in sympathy. "Didn't you tell me once that Melisa's daddy was in prison in Kansas?"

"Was…killed in a fight four months ago."Lonnie replied solemnly. "I'm all she has, Bubba."

"That's rough…..she won't remember either one when she gets older."Bubba commented as he took a sip of beer.

"I'll make sure she knows Colleen."Lonnie affirmed his gaze tracking to the picture once more.

"Lonnie,"Bubba began. "I know you want to help and Lord knows I understand why….."

"Don't think I can handle bein' a father, Bubba?"Lonnie replied more angrily than he intended. "I've been her father for….."

Bubba held up his right hand. "All I'm saying is think it through…..do what's best for her. The system doesn't always fail, Lonnie. She could get adopted into a good family."

Lonnie could only nod in response his throat too tight with tears and emotion. He glanced once more at the photo. Colleen needed him to take care of Melisa and that he would do. 

* * *

Parker Williams moved behind the counter of the squad room and stopped in front of the coffee machine. He dumped the little tht remained in the pot into a paper cup and tossed it in the trash. He replaced the pot and and finished the steps to making a fresh one. The familiar gurgle and hum of the machine was a much needed familiar comforting sound to Parker. It'd been a long terrible night and he had a feeling it wasn't going to get any easier any time soon. The meeting the chief had called hadn't lasted long and unfortunately hadn't amounted to much. They were still canvasing for witnesses and forensics would be awhile. All Parker had come away from that gathering was that one of their own was hurting and they were a long way from findin' who had attacked Lonnie's family.

"You goin' back out?"Parker asked as Wilson Sweet moved past him towards the door.

"Might as well."Sweet replied as he paused and turned back. "I'm not getting any sleep until we find who did this."

"Wait a second at least take some of this with coffee's almost done."Parker insisted as he picked up a new paper cup.

Wilson nodded as he leaned against the counter. "Thanks."

A few minutes later the coffee was done and Parker poured it into the cup and secured a plastic lid before handing it to his friend.

"Sweet?"Parker began. "Lonnie was goin' to marry Colleen wasn't he?"

Sweet set the cup of coffee down on the counter along with his hat and sighed sadly. That was all the confirmation Parker needed. Not that Parker had really needed it to start with he knew. They'd all spent enough time around Lonnie and Colleen to see how happy they were When you were a police officer one was sometimes married to the job. Long hours not much time off. Not much time to date. When you did find someone special the odds of them and the relationship enduring the stress of a police officer's life were slim. Yet Parker could tell that if anybody could beat those odds it was Lonnie and Colleen.

"Yeah they'd talked about it."Sweet responded quietly his gaze on the coffee cup. "I think Lonnie wanted to save up some money so he could get Colleen a nice ring and a down payment on a house..."

"Damn shame."Parker commented. "Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Will do."Sweet acknowledged as he turned and left the squad room. 

* * *

By their second round of drinks the conversation had come to a standstill. Lonnie was lost in his thoughts and memories and Bubba didn't want to interrupt. Hell, he really didn't know what to say. Nothing that would ease the pain; nothing that would bring Colleen back. The bar had gradually begun to empty the closer it got to last call. Bubba was grateful they hadn't come across anyone they knew tonight. If it was one thing Lonnie wasn't in the mood for it was company and small talk.

As Lonnie drained the remnants of the second beer Bubba glanced at the photo in Jamison's wallet that still sat open on the table. The picture showed a family with a bright future one so full of promise, love and hope. Now it was just a reminder that tragedy could strike anyone at any time. All were vulnerable and fragile no matter how much we pretended not to be.

"Bubba?"Lonnie called breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"Skinner replied leaning forward to hear over the music.

"Were you one of the first to see Colleen...after?"Lonnie asked his voice strained and hoarse.

"Sweet and I were first on scene."Bubba confirmed.

Lonnie's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Did she suffer?"

Bubba sighed running a hand along the back of his neck. "There was signs of a struggle..."

Lonnie winced and turned his gaze back to Colleen's picture.

"I can't tell you much more...but from what I saw it was quick."Bubba added.

Closing the wallet Lonnie put it back in his jean pocket and stood. He turned to the door without another word and walked out. Bubba followed with a sad shake of his head. Next few weeks were going to be rough ones. Outside both men were greeted by pouring rain a thunderstorm had moved through and neither had heard it over the crowd and music.

"Gonna walk home; thanks for the drinks."Lonnie stated quietly

"Lonnie...it's pouring..."Skinner protested though just as he said the words the rain started to ease up.

"Doesn't bother me."Jamison replied as he stepped into the parking lot. "You can follow if you want so you can tell the Chief I got home safe."

Bubba watched his friend head out into the rain and wondered not for the first time why bad things happened to good people. Lonnie had a long healing process ahead of him and his friends would be there every step of the way. Bubba just prayed that Lonnie would let them. With a last look at Lonnie's retreating form Bubba headed in the opposite direction to his car. The light rain continued to fall as he merged the car into traffic. Deciding to head to Lonnie's and wait instead of following Bubba hoped it was the right move. Hoped that trust would be returned. Bubba had a feeling it would be but if it wasn't he'd go back out and find Lonnie keep him out of trouble. That's what he'd promised the Chief and that's what friends did for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Apoligies for the dry spell between updates. June was not a good month for real life but things have calmed down again allowing me to get back to writing. Thanks as always to those who have put this story on alerts and to those who have taken the time to review. :)

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: AU season 3  
notes and summary: see part 1

Thank you, Bubba."Bill Gillespie stated as Bubba stood in a phone booth the receiver pressed to his right ear. "Go home and get some rest. I'll have Parker check on him in the morning."

"I'll swing by one more time to make sure."Bubba began. "But it looked like Lonnie was sound asleep all the lights were off."

"Think he'll take the time off?"Gillespie inquired.

"Maybe."Bubba replied with a sigh. "Most of what he talked about tonight was Melisa and making sure she was taken care of."

"Poor child."Bill said sadly. "Tough enough to lose a parent but to never know them is harder to endure."

"I know."Skinner agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."Gillespie acknowledged as he ended the call.

"Good night."Bubba replied as he hung up and walked to his car dodging the remaining rain drops. 

* * *

A ringing sound woke Lonnie and it took him several seconds to realize it was the telephone. Without opening his eyes he fumbled for the phone on the nightstand and snagged the receiver.

"Jamison."Lonnie greeted as he opened his eyes.

For a moment there was no one on the other end then a electronically disguised voice replied with an eerie laugh.

"Your girl put up a fight."

Instantly awake Lonnie froze his left hand gripping the receiver so hard his knuckles turned white. Police training kicked in before memories of the day before could drift in and overwhelm Lonnie. Of all the questions he was schooled to ask one was all Lonnie could ask.

"Why?"Lonnie demanded his voice barely above a whisper.

All Lonnie received as an answer was the same weird laughter and a click of the dialtone. 

* * *

Wilson Sweet knew by now he had more coffee than blood running through his veins. It didn't matter as long as it helped him stay awake and alert. With any police investigation the first few days were the most important. After that witnesses became unreliable and trails ran cold. Wilson was determined not to have that happen to this case. He had just made another canvas of Colleen's street when he got the radio call to head to Lonnie's apartment. Once he pulled up and parked at the curb Sweet saw Virgil's car already there and the Chief's car in the parking lot as well. Sweet tried to quell the bad feeling that surged through him as he got out of the car. Just because the Chief was here didn't mean bad news. Shutting the car door Sweet quickened his pace and reached Lonnie's apartment.

Lonnie sat at the small kitchen table, Gillespie to his left and Virgil sat on his right. Bubba had let Wilson into the apartment and the two friends joined the others in the kitchen. Sweet hung on the outskirts of the kitchen leaning against the living room wall that bordered the small space. This was the first time he'd seen Lonnie since yesterday's tragedy and Sweet's heart went out to his friend. Lonnie's face was pale and his hair slightly disheveled as if he had just woken up. He wore jeans and a simple white t-shirt his feet were bare and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Killer called Lonnie this morning."Bubba informed Sweet in a quiet voice as he stood next to Sweet.

Sweet inwardly cringed and glanced again at Lonnie. It was one thing to have the woman you loved killed it was another to have the person who did it taunt you.

"State police is sendin' somebody from Jackson to put a gizmo on the phone."Bubba continued. "Won't be here for another couple hours."

"What did they say? Did you recognize the voice?"Sweet asked Lonnie and almost immediately regretted the question.

Lonnie shook his head tiredly. "Was disguised somehow...sounded like a robot.. Call lasted long enough to tell me Colleen put up a fight."

The room once more fell into sympathetic silence.

Gillespie cleared his throat. "Virgil, I want you to stay here and coordinate things with the officers from Jackson. If he's called once he'll call again."

Virgil nodded and glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Said they'd be here by noon."

"Good."Gillespie acknowledged as he stood and looked at Lonnie. "Lonnie, can you think of anybody that might have a grudge?"

Lonnie glanced at his friends sadly. "Y'all think she was killed because of me?"

"Just looking at all angles."Virgil interjected. "However, the phone call you received does almost rule out that this was random. If it was a robbery gone bad..."

"They wouldn't want to see me twist in the wind."Jamison finished darkly.

"We don't know for sure it was somebody after you."Bubba stated. "Could just be a psycho that gets off on harassing victim's loved ones."

"I need some air."Lonnie commented softly as he stood and left the apartment through the back door off the kitchen.

Bubba instantly started after Lonnie but Sweet placed a gentle hand on the older man's right arm.

"Let me."Sweet offered and crossed the kitchen exiting the apartment the same way Lonnie had. 

* * *

Lonnie had made it as far as his car before he heard footsteps behind him. He half turned and saw Sweet approach.

"You my new baby-sitter?"Lonnie bit out his voice hoarse and rough as he continued to the car.

"No, just wanted to talk to you."Sweet responded as rested against

Lonnie waited keys dangling.

"You're my friend, Lonnie I'm just lookin' out for you...so are they."Sweet began.

"I know."Jamison acknowledged quietly.

"If I was in your shoes I'd want to be in the thick of the investigation too...want to make whoever did this pay. You can't be that person."Wilson continued.

"Why not?"Lonnie asked bitterly.

"There's a little girl that's got no one. She needs somebody to look after her."Sweet stated meeting his friend's tortured gaze.

"I promised her that her mama would get justice."Lonnie replied solemnly as he opened the driver's door, got in and started the engine.

Sweet had just barely stepped away from the car when Lonnie hit the accelerator and pulled out onto the street with squealing tires.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

An hour later Lonnie found himself in the closest town west of Sparta. Once he'd come up with a plan he'd circled back to his apartment and packed a bag of clothes that would get him through a day or two possibly three. Chief wanted him to take time off, fine. Lonnie had even gone so far as to leave a message for Gillespie. Playing nice must've done the trick because as far as Lonnie could tell he had no one following him. Not Bubba or Sweet. When he arrived back home there had been no indication that anyone was watching

With everyone thinking he was taking personal time it would give Lonnie a chance to do his own investigation. He didn't need to be at the station. Over the years Lonnie had built up a good network of informants in Sparta and surrounding towns. Plus he had several friends in neighboring police departments that could look up information for him if needed. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his friends that they could solve Colleen's murder; he knew they could. This wasn't their fight it was his. Someone had shattered his family and Lonnie wasn't going to rest until he found out who. Even if it cost him his badge. 

* * *

After regrouping at the station and attending to some other cases Gillespie sent Bubba and Sweet back to Colleen's house. They had orders to concentrate on the outside any car tracks that were missed etc. Once at the crime scene Bubba and Sweet entered the house to make sure everything was secure and undisturbed. As they quietly went through the house Wilson noted the answering machine light was blinking.

"Bubba."Sweet called gaining the older man's attention.

"Yeah?"Bubba replied from the bedroom hallway.

"Somebody left a message."Sweet stated as he put gloves on.

"Play it."Skinner ordered as he came into the living room and stood by the desk that held the answering machine and was against a short wall between the kitchen and living room.

Sweet hit play his pen and notepad at the ready. The tape rewound sounding unusually loud in the quiet house. The machine clicked and the message played. A young female voice came over the speaker.

"Mr. Jamison? This is Carol at Sparta jewelry….just wanted to let you know that item you were lookin' at dropped in price. I'll set the item aside until I hear from you."

The answering machine stopped indicating there were no more messages.

Bubba cleared his throat. "I'll stop by the jewelry store later and let them know about Colleen. I just hope she didn't call his apartment too."

"Yeah."Sweet agreed with a heavy sigh as he tucked the notebook and pen back in his pocket. "Let's head outside….though any tracks are going to be washed away by the rain the other night…..not sure what the Chief expects us to find."

"I know ….but maybe with all the trees in that yard it's sheltered enough that there's still something to find."Bubba said hopefully.

"There better be."Sweet agreed solemnly. "I don't know what this will do to Lonnie if we don't close this soon." 

* * *

Althea frowned as she listened to her husband on the other end of the telephone. She glanced at Melisa who sat in a highchair at the kitchen table.

"Virgil, does Lonnie know you contacted children and family services?"Althea asked.

Virgil sighed as he sat at his desk at the police station. "I tried his apartment and got no response. He left a message with the Chief saying he was taking some personal time. I'll try contacting him again later."

"I don't see what the rush is….she can stay here awhile."Althea commented. "She's a sweet child….really no trouble."

"Althea, I know your heart is in the right place but technically the child is an orphan."Virgil responded."We have to let the proper agencies do what's best for her."

"What if Lonnie's what's best for her?"Althea countered. "He thinks of her as his own, Virgil, you know that."

"I know."Virgil replied quietly. "But intention to marry the mother unfortunately doesn't give him much legal right in the eyes of the court."

"When is children and family services coming?"Althea inquired.

"I made the appointment for one tomorrow afternoon.."Virgil stated as he noticed Gillespie entering the station. "Listen, hon, I have to go. I promise I'll keep trying to reach Jamison. Love you."

"I love you too."Althea replied as she hung up.

Melisa knocked her cup onto the floor and Althea smiled as she bent down to pick it up and give it back to the two year old.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you get a good home."Althea said softly as she hugged the child briefly. "Though I still think Lonnie would be a wonderful father." 

* * *

Dee sat at the desk Lonnie normally occupied as she sifted through a stack of folders. All contained closed cases and past police reports on traffic stops etc. She'd been going through them for the better part of the day. Parker bless his heart had kept Dee supplied with coffee and was helping looking through the files when he could get away from the front desk.

Looking down at the small pad of paper in front of her Dee frowned at the three names she had been able to list. They were past arrests of Lonnie's who weren't incarcerated or deceased. All had either threatened the Sparta police on arrest or later at trial. While it was true you only needed one person to commit a crime it still seemed to Dee to be a very small list and not much help to her grieving friend. They needed to solve this case not only to bring peace of mind to Sparta but to give Lonnie closure.

"How's it going?"Parker asked as he sat on one of the clear front corners of the desk.

As a response Dee held up the short list.

"That's more suspects than we had this morning."Parker stated hopefully as he took the notepad and read the names. "Hopefully the partial prints the techs found at the scene will match up to one of these."

"We certainly need some good luck around here."Dee replied as she handed Parker a stack of about ten files. "Take these...I've still got quite a few to go through. You'd think a town this size Lonnie wouldn't have such a successful record."

"Unfortunately Sparta's seen it's share of trouble."Parker commented grimly as he opened the first file. "Let's see if we can narrow things down." 

* * *

"Did Lonnie give you any information about where to reach him?"Virgil asked Gillespie as they sat at the local diner.

Bill shook his head. "No just that he was taking leave."

"I have children and family services coming tomorrow afternoon."Virgil continued. "I know they're going to want to talk to Lonnie."

"The child's been through enough...to take her away from the only person she knows."Bill commented as he took a sip of iced tea.

"I'm thinking of her best interest...Lonnie's not a relative."Virgil argued.

"He's the closest she has to one."Bill stated.

"Think the court will see it that way?"Virgil wondered. "Single man with a dangerous career."

"He also grew up in Sparta has standing in the community being a police officer."Gillespie responded. "I'll check into a few places see if I can find him."

"Thanks."Virgil acknowledged hoping that whatever the outcome it would be in Melisa's best interest. 

* * *

Getting a hotel room Lonnie sat down on the end of the bed. He'd made arrangements to meet up with an informant later but now he could do nothing but wait. Weariness pulled at him body and soul were exhausted. Lonnie knew he should sleep while he could be his mind wouldn't let him rest. It was too busy either with memories or coming up with plans for his next move. The front desk of the small hotel had a few issues left of the local paper and Sparta's. He'd purchased one of each and now absently leafed through the front section of the Sparta paper.

Toward the second to last page halfway down Colleen's face stopped him cold. It was a younger picture but it still captured her beauty and spirit. Below the picture was a short paragraph giving details of her funeral for the following week; monday. Lonnie tossed the paper to the floor as if he'd been burned. Bile rose in his throat and he forced it back. He had just been coming to terms with the cold harsh reality that Colleen had been ripped from his life. The person he wanted to build a future with was gone. Now seeing the funeral notice had brought it square into focus again. It was no longer on the proverbial back burner as he worked the investigation. The black and white picture was now engraved in his memory.

Lonnie slumped back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen Colleen. It'd been a normal busy morning both of them getting ready for work and preparing Melisa to drop her off at daycare. He hoped he'd told her he'd loved her. Hoped she knew how much she'd meant to him. Lonnie didn't know how long he laid there before sleep finally won and the painful thoughts vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updates. I lost my personal laptop in august to a power surge during a thunderstorm. Took me almost a month to have enough funds to replace it. My old computer was completely fried so I lost everything on it and have been piecing my stories back together and getting organized again. :) Thanks for reading and the reviews.

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Lonnie awoke with a start several hours later. The hotel room was dark and moonlight spilled in through the window. Anxiously he glanced at the clock and saw it was only nine thirty he still had plenty of time to meet his informant. Stifling a yawn Lonnie stood and turned on the light.. He rubbed the back of his neck which was stiff from sleeping at an odd angle. Lonnie wondered if he'd get used to sleeping alone. He could still smell Colleen's perfume mingled with the soap she used. Pushing the thoughts away Lonnie grabbed his gun and jacket and headed downstairs. Might as well find something to eat.

Once down in his car Lonnie noticed the message indicator on his car phone. He was tempted to ignore it but then a gnawing worry began in his stomach what if Melisa was sick? Or scared? With a sigh Lonnie picked up the phone and entered the key code for messages. After a beat the first one played.

"Lonnie, it's Virgil. When you get this give me a call I don't want to leave this in a message."

Lonnie frowned as the next one played it was from Dee telling him the details of Colleen's funeral. The third and fourth were from Virgil. He ended the message check and dialed the Tibbs home phone.

"Tibbs."Virgil answered on the fourth ring.

"Is Melisa alright?"Lonnie inquired without preamble.

"Lonnie, I'm glad you called."Virgil replied. "Melisa's fine but I have children and family services stopping by tomorrow afternoon."

"What for?"Lonnie demanded angrily

"I just have her best interest in mind, Lonnie."Virgil stated calmly. "Althea and I love having her here but I don't want her becoming attached to us only to be placed somewhere else. She's been through too much already."

"She doesn't need to be placed anywhere."Lonnie argued. "I'm her family...I'll take care of her."

"You can talk to the social worker, but Lonnie you've been through hell and frankly I don't think you're in any shape to take care of a child."Virgil replied.

"That's not for you to decide."Lonnie snapped "What time tomorrow?"

"Two."Virgil responded. "I just ask one thing think about this long and hard before you make what you think is the right decision."

Lonnie found himself listening to the dial tone as the chief of detectives ended the phone call. Lonnie slammed the car phone back in the holder. Even with how angry he was all Lonnie could think about was Colleen and how much she loved her daughter. He thought of all the times he'd come home to find Colleen reading Melisa a story. How many countless occasions he'd gotten off late and found Colleen walking around Melisa's small bedroom trying to get the girl to fall asleep singing to her.

The memories calmed Lonnie down enough for him to think straight. He could almost see where Virgil was coming from; almost. Virgil may think he had Melisa's best interest at heart but what was best for Melisa was family. Lonnie had already sworn to her that she'd be taken care of. He owed Colleen that. However he also owed the woman he loved justice. She'd been taken from her daughter much too soon.

Lonnie rested his head against the steering wheel completely torn about what to do next. If he followed through with his investigation tonight he'd have to continue with it wherever it led or risk losing evidence or suspects. He also would let Melisa down when she had no one else in the world. Lonnie couldn't let her be taken by strangers but he also couldn't let a chance at her mother's killer go either. After a long moment Lonnie straightened and took out his wallet and flipped to the picture of him with Colleen and Melisa. He ran his fingers over the image of both. How was it possible that just a few days ago he was the happiest he'd ever been? A good career ahead of him and a family. He'd been nervous about asking Colleen to marry him. Scared to death that she'd say no. Lonnie had spent weeks looking at rings trying to find the perfect one. Trying to plan the perfect night. Now everything was upside down.

Looking at the three of them in the picture solidified the choice Lonnie had to make. He could do both. Take care of Melisa and get justice for Colleen. He'd meet with the informant tonight as planned and be back in Sparta tomorrow in time to talk to the children and family agent. Placing the picture back in his wallet and the wallet back in the pocket of his pants Lonnie started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Even though he was off duty and supposed to be getting some rest Sweet found he couldn't. His brain wouldn't shut off. He kept running different scenarios, different possibilities. Colleen may have been Lonnie's girl but she'd become Wilson's friend too. Rising from the sofa in his living room Sweet shut the tv off grabbed his coat and keys and left. If he wasn't sleeping he might as well make a difference.

Once back at the station Wilson sat down at his desk. He pulled out his notes and the files of Colleen's murder. Something just wasn't adding up. From what they could tell nothing valuable was taken so if it was a robbery the thief didn't get anything. Which came back to the popular theory that it was revenge against Lonnie. Sweet sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. If that turned out to be true Wilson knew what the guilt would do to Lonnie. More than anything Sweet didn't want that burden for his friend. He understood it was a part of life but...

Suddenly an idea struck Sweet interrupting his thoughts. What if they'd been looking at this wrong? Lonnie had told him that Colleen's ex was dead and had been in prison. What if that prison connection had gotten released and come looking for something that the ex had? Or perhaps the ex had screwed this partners in crime out of the money or whatever the crime had been about and they'd released and had targeted Colleen because she was the ex? Long shot but something to look into. Sweet picked up the phone and dialed.

"Bubba? It's Sweet sorry to call you at home. Yeah I know I couldn't leave work at work brain wouldn't shut off. Came up with an idea on Colleen's case. Do you remember the name of Colleen's ex?"Sweet scribbled the name on a piece of paper. "Thanks. Naw, I got this don't need Chief to yell at both of ."

Hanging up Sweet added the name to his notes. Then he picked up the phone once more and started making some calls. If Colleen's ex had any friends left in the prison system Sweet was going to find them.

* * *

Lonnie leaned against the right wall of the alley between a clothing store and a empty building that had once been a liquor store. His informant was a balding white man in his early fifties. With tattoos, leather jacket and scar on the left cheek Travis 'ironblade' Robinson looked every inch the biker gang member he used to be. Now Robinson was doing odd jobs supplemented with bartending to pay the bills and an occasional b&amp;e.

"You said you knew about the murder in Sparta?"Lonnie asked struggling to keep emotion out of his voice.

Robinson nodded as he took a cigarette pack out of the right pocket of his jacket along with a lighter.

"I paid attention because I have a soft spot for kids. I grew up in the foster care system don't wish that on no one."Robinson stated as he lit the cigarette. "Takes a special kind of creep to kill with a kid in the house. I heard from some biker buddies of mine in Sparta that a guy on a bike was spotted near the house."

"Let me guess they didn't come forward because they have a record?"Lonnie suggested sarcastically.

"Yep."Robinson acknowledged with a nod. "And the only reason this guy noticed the bike was it was one he wanted a 1980 Honda OBX. Black with white pinstripe."

Lonnie jotted down the information on a small notebook. "Thanks."

"We're even after this."Robinson responded as he took a last drag of the cigarette and tossed it on the ground smothering it with his shoe.

Lonnie watched the informant leave and waited a few more minutes before he went back to his car. It wasn't much progress but it was a lead. He'd get a few hours sleep and head back to Sparta. There was no way he was letting C&amp;FS take Melisa away. Not without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay real life has been busy and new tv shows are demanding my writing attention but I haven't forgotten this one :) Enjoy

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Althea balanced Melisa on her left hip as Virgil helped her with snacks and coffee. Virgil placed the four full coffee mugs with the cream and sugar containers on a tray while Althea gathered together some assorted pastries and placed them on a plate and then on the tray. They worked in silence tension running high between them all morning. Althea was sure Melisa was picking up on their moods. The little girl was quiet with occasional fussy moments. The doorbell rang and Althea glanced at the kitchen clock.

"Right on time."Althea stated quietly as she pushed through the swinging door to the living room. "Just hope Lonnie's right behind her; being late won't help."

"I told him what time."Virgil commented as he set the tray on the coffee table and moved to the door.

Althea forced a smile as her husband opened the door admitting a thirty something thin woman with short blond hair and glasses.

"I'm Cathy Benson."The child and family services advocate introduced herself. "I assume this is Melisa."

"Yes."Althea acknowledged. "I was just about to put her down for a nap."

"Of course."Cathy replied. "It was good of you to take the child in."

"It's what we do for friends."Althea stated as she turned and headed towards the steps and began to climb.

Virgil motioned to the sofa. "Have a seat, Ms. Benson. The boyfriend of the child's mother should be here shortly."

"Yes this is an unusual case, isn't it?"Benson asked sadly. "I do hope..."

The doorbell rang just as Virgil was about to sit down.

"That must be Lonnie, excuse me."Virgil stated with a smile as he straightened and walked to the door and opened it.

"Sorry hit traffic on the interstate."Lonnie apologized as he stepped into the house.

Virgil had to keep from doing a double take at his friend. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Lonnie in a suit. Today Lonnie was wearing a dark gray suit and was clean shaven. Black loafers shone slightly in the sunlight coming in the front window as Lonnie walked into the living room.

"Lonnie, this is Cathy Benson from children and family services in Jackson."Virgil introduced and Cathy and Lonnie shook hands.

"Ma'am."Lonnie greeted with a smile as he sat down in a chair next to Virgil's across from the sofa.

"To get started."Cathy began. "This is a informal case briefing to begin establishing evidence for a custody hearing."

"That's all my wife and I want."Virgil commented. "The best interest of Melisa; she's been through enough."

"Understandable as I was saying this is an unusual case but we have dealt with crime victims before."Cathy stated. "Do we know the child's father?"

"Died in prison in Kansas."Lonnie supplied. "About four months ago."

Cathy wrote down the information. "Name?"

"Sam Abbott."Lonnie replied folding his hands on his lap. "Colleen said he was a loner and a drifter not much of family to speak of."

"Still an angle to look into. See if his relatives will take the child in."Benson stated.

* * *

Lonnie knew going in this meeting was going to be a battle with his temper and emotions. Already five minutes in he was losing the one with his temper. He knew the woman was only doing her job. Pretty much doing what he would do in an investigation; gather background information track down friends and relatives. That rationalization wasn't calming Lonnie down any.

"Colleen told me that she had tracked down Abbott about four months after Melisa was born."Lonnie said tensely."She wanted him to know he had a daughter but she also wanted family health history. She found him in that jail in Fort Scott he didn't want anything to do with Colleen and even less with Melisa."

Lonnie remembered vividly that Sunday morning about six months into their relationship they were taking a walk. He still heard the hurt and anger in Colleen's voice when she talked about Abbott. Not for how he treated her but for not acknowledging Melisa at all. She'd just wanted Melisa to have some family with Colleen only having distant relatives left.

"Sadly happens quite often."Benson acknowledged writing a few more notes down the legal pad."Mr. Jamison, I understand you were involved with Melisa's mother for a year?"

"A year and three months."Lonnie confirmed sadly. "I was plannin' on asking her to marry me. We'd talked about me adopting Melisa...I still plan on doing that...fulfilling Colleen's wish."

"Unfortunately we don't have any documentation on that."Cathy responded not looking up from her notes.

Lonnie suddenly found himself on his feet. "My word isn't good enough?"

"Lonnie."Virgil warned softly and Lonnie slowly sat back down.

"As a police officer I'm sure you're aware Mr. Jamison that the court needs documented proof."Cathy stated meeting Lonnie's angry gaze.

Lonnie had to grind his teeth to keep his mouth shut. His temper wasn't going to cause Lonnie to break his promise to Colleen. She'd done everything she could to make a good life for her daughter and Lonnie was determined to continue that.

Cathy's voice softened as she continued. "I know of the circumstances surrounding Colleen Hughes's death and I understand the emotion involved. That's why it's a good thing Mr. Tibbs called my agency in we can be impartial and make the best suggestion for the court."

"What about foster care until the court hearing?"Virgil asked.

"I've already submitted Melisa into our system and will let you know as soon as we have someone available."Cathy stated as she put away her legal pad in her bag. "If you and Mrs. Tibbs no longer wish to look after Melisa I can..."

"What about me?"Lonnie inquired. "I can take leave and take care of Melisa full time. I'm all she knows, Ma'am."

Cathy looked from Lonnie to Virgil and back again and then stood ."I can't make that decision alone, Mr. Jamison. I will take it up with my superiors as soon as possible. In the mean time Mr. Tibbs are you willing to still look after the child?"

Virgil stood and saw Lonnie do the same. "Yes, it'd be our pleasure."

Cathy smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll get back to both of you as soon as I hear anything."

"Thank you for coming."Virgil stated as he walked the agent to the door. "Feel free to call if you have any more questions."

"Of course."Benson acknowledged as she stepped outside.

Lonnie followed Cathy Benson down the sidewalk to her car. He knew he was pressing his luck but he had to plead his case one more time. He caught up to the children and family services agent just as she reached the driver's side.

"Mr. Jamison is there something else?"Benson inquired politely as she put her bag on the passenger seat.

"Colleen and I may have only been involved for a short time."Lonnie began after taking a deep breath."But she and Melisa were everything to me. I love Melisa like my own...even though it wasn't official yet they were my family."

Cathy smiled gently. "I understand Mr. Jamison and we'll do everything we can to help Melisa."

All Lonnie could do was stand aside as the children and family services agent got in her car and drove away.

* * *

"He's in so much pain, Virgil."Althea stated sadly as they watched Lonnie drive away.

"I know."Virgil agreed as he wrapped his left arm around his wife's shoulders's drawing her close. "I really am trying to do what's best for both of them."

"Just so you know I'm rooting for Lonnie."Althea replied quietly. "I think he can handle it."

"It's out of our hands now."Virgil responded.

"Maybe."Althea commented as she pulled away.

"Althea."Virgil warned. "I told you what Ms. Benson said."

"I know."Althea replied. "But it can't hurt to put in a good word on his behalf."

* * *

An excited Wilson Sweet knocked on Gillespie's open office door. The older man glanced up from the file he was reading and took off his glasses waving him in.

"Sweet."Gillespie greeted.

"Chief, did some digging on Colleen's ex and think I've got a solid lead on one of his ex cellmates."Wilson stated excitedly.

"Really?"The chief asked. "Where is he?"

"Clarksville, Tennessee."Sweet replied.

"Good work. Get going and take Dee with you."Gillespie ordered.

"Yes, Sir."Sweet replied happily and left the office.

* * *

After leaving the Tibbs's Lonnie went home and started making phone calls. He had given the lead of the motorcycle to Bubba earlier that morning but Lonnie wanted to work his own contacts. It made him feel like he was doing something; still a part of the investigation. By early evening Lonnie had gone through his list of contacts and informants. Now it was in their hands

Standing Lonnie left the living room and went into the small kitchen of his apartment. He'd done some grocery shopping that day too but the apartment still didn't feel like home. It felt cold and lonely;like it's renter. Lonnie had known how much a part of his life Colleen and Melisa had become. However the void formed by her death was much larger than he ever anticipated. He missed everything about her. Shaking off the dark thoughts with an effort Lonnie left the kitchen and grabbed his jacket and car keys. He needed the real estate listings. While he couldn't afford much but Lonnie needed to show CF&amp;S that he was serious about planning for Melisa's future. That started with a home.

* * *

The shrill of the telephone woke Chief Gillespie. He blinked and squinted at the alarm clock as his dog barked. The clock read two forty five. He raised himself up on his right elbow and picked up the reciever of the phone that was next to the alarm clock.

"Hello?"Gillespie greeted.

"Sorry to wake you, Chief."Parker replied anxiously.

"Parker,skip the apologies please. What's going on?"Gillespie asked.

"Right, sorry...we got a call from Sparta fire department and Bubba's at the scene now but it's not good."Parker replied sadly. "Somebody torched Colleen's place...Bubba says it's a total loss."

"Damn."Gillespie swore as he sat up and turned on the light. "Wake everyone up that Bubba needs. Start canvasing the neighborhood again. Did the fire get to the neighbors?"

"No, Sir. Fire department got it under control in time."Parker reported grimly.

"Alright, I'll be in shortly."Gillespie stated.

"Yes,Sir."Parker replied as he hung up.

Gillespie sighed as he absently scratched his dog's head. What could've been in that house that they missed? And what could've been so important to the killer that they burned the entire house? Knowing the answers awaited elsewhere Bill got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and dress; it was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

With dawn breaking Lonnie leaned against the hood of his car watching as firefighters doused the smoldering embers of Colleen's home. Bubba had called to let him know about the fire. He'd had to see it to believe it. Lonnie couldn't understand why somebody would go to the trouble of burnin' down a crime scene. Colleen had barely anything; nothing valuable; nothing of the past. The most important thing she'd had was Melisa. Everything else had been hand-me-down's or second hand. The killer must've thought he'd left something behind but whatever it was now was ashes. As far as Lonnie knew those in the investigation hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. At least not that they were tellin' him and Lonnie wasn't exactly in the loop these days.

Movement out of the corner of Lonnie's eye caught his attention. He turned to the left and spotted a man with a motorcycle sitting across the street almost at the next intersection. He had the bike parked and was watching the activity. Lonnie was instantly awake studying the bike. He was going over his informant's description. Everything matched from the hair color to the add ons to the bike. Lonnie felt his heart rate speed up. This man knew something about Colleen's murder. Slowly Lonnie eased himself into a standing position away from his car. Keys in hand Lonnie took one step, two and before he lifted his foot off the ground the biker got on his motorcycle, revved it and turned it to the left and took off. Lonnie cursed got in his car and followed.

The accelerator was pressed all the way to the floor as Lonnie made a right turn. He had almost missed the biker's quick move. Not the marks of an innocent man. Lonnie knew he should call it in. But then he was on leave no official right to be doing what he was doing. All he really had was the word of an informant and the description of a motorcycle. Still the fact that the man ran when he looked at Lonnie was more than enough in Lonnie's books. That meant a connection to Colleen. Lonnie hadn't been invisible when he was dating Colleen. If anybody had been watching her they would've seen him.

The biker made a hard left dirt flying as he headed into an alley between two houses. Instead of following Lonnie took his car around the corner in hopes of blocking him. Almost worked. The biker poured out of the alley and saw Lonnie at the last second and swerved. Due to the high rate of speed the man clipped the front bumper of Lonnie's car and tilted. Still in the car Lonnie gently bumped the motorcycle. The motion sent the biker onto his right side. By the time he recovered enough to get untangled from the bike and on his feet Lonnie was there. He hauled the biker over to his car but the other man was quicker. He pulled a small slim wrench out of a pocket on the right leg of his pants and swung it at Lonnie.

Lonnie ducked and hit the biker in the stomach. The man stepped back but came at Lonnie again just as quickly and with more force. Lonnie raised his right first for another swing but the other man tackled Lonnie sending them both to the ground. Lonnie attempted to dislodge the wrench but the lack of sleep caught up to Lonnie at the worst time and his reactions weren't what they normally were. His hand slipped from the biker's right wrist just as the man swung the wrench down at Lonnie's head. Lonnie moved his head but not in time. The wrench caught Lonnie across the right side of his forehead.

The blow was enough to dim Lonnie's vision briefly. Black spots danced in front of Lonnie's eyes as he fought to clear once again tried to get the wrench away from the biker but only succeeded in scratching the other man's wrist. It was only then that Lonnie realized why his second attempt to disarm hadn't worked the biker was pressing his left forearm against Lonnie's throat. In a last effort Lonnie swung his left fist at the biker's nose and was rewarded with a loud crack. Blood flowed from the broken nose and the injury caused the biker to lose his grip on Lonnie.

Gasping for air Lonnie scrambled away rising to his feet. He raised his left leg to kick the wrench out of the biker's hand. He succeed in finally disarming the biker but the man wasn't done. He rushed Lonnie slamming him against the brick wall of the house on the left. Lonnie's head took the full impact of the hit. Still woozy from the earlier blow Lonnie's body finally gave in to the pain. Darkness closed in and Lonnie slipped into unconsciousness. The biker let go tossing Lonnie's limp form the rest of the way to the ground 

* * *

Sweet and Dee were almost at their destination. Sweet had offered to stop for the night but Dee had said if they'd take turns they didn't need to stop. Wilson knew she was as worried about Lonnie as he was. The sooner they brought some resolution to Colleen's case the better off their friend would be. If losing some sleep was the price it was one both Dee and Sweet were willing to make.

"I'll go without sleep but not caffeine, how about we find somewhere in the next town?"Dee suggested with a yawn.

"Works for me we're about an hour and a half away."Sweet replied as he pulled off the highway at the next exit.

"You really think this guy will talk once we find him?"Dee asked as they got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"I think so."Sweet replied. "Ex-cons don't like cops as a rule but this isn't about him."

Dee placed a hand on Sweet's left shoulder briefly as she walked by him.

"I'll see if we can get something to go."Dee stated.

Sweet watched Dee approach one of the waitresses and he moved out of the way of foot traffic. He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. They'd made good time and he hoped what he told Dee earlier was true. That when they found Seaton this wouldn't be a waste of time. They really needed something to work in their favor. Lonnie deserved to have something to start the healing process with. Sweet knew that in itself was going to be a long hard road. 

* * *

Bubba jogged down the hospital corridor looking for familiar faces. He'd stopped in the emergency room first but had been told Lonnie had been moved to the second floor. A cold knot of fear still sat in the pit of Bubba's stomach. Been there since he'd gotten the call from Parker a half hour before. To be told a friend was hurt and hurt bad enough to be in the hospital. Especially when it was a friend who'd already been through hell. As Bubba rounded a corner he finally spotted the chief standing against the left wall of the hallway. Luann was pacing and she stopped when she saw Bubba.

"What happened?"Skinner demanded as he came to a stop. "All Parker said was he was found in an alley."

"We don't know."Luann said sadly. "His car and wallet were still with him so it wasn't a robbery."

"Somebody worked him over pretty good."Gillespie interjected quietly. "He's bein' xrayed now to see if there are internal injuries."

Bubba ran a hand over his face and leaned back against the wall near the chief. As a cop he'd seen a lot of good people go through bad times. Bad times they didn't deserve. Lonnie was now added to that list and it was hard for Bubba to watch his friend suffer. Now to have this assault added to everything else just wasn't fair.

"This has to be connected."Bubba said as he turned to look at Gillespie. "First Colleen's house burns to the ground and now Lonnie's beat up."

"Parker's tryin' to retrace Lonnie's steps this monrin'."The chief replied with a nod. "That car of his is hard to miss."

"You think Lonnie might have been followin' a lead?"Bubba asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me."Bill responded sadly. "He may have played nice with us and put on a show that he wasn't takin' things into his own hands."

"When he was doin' exactly that under our noses."Bubba stated with a shake of his head.

"I don't blame him."Luann commented. "He loved Colleen so much."

"Chief Gillespie?"A doctor with blond hair asked as he approached the trio.

"That's me."Bill acknowledged as he stepped forward. "How is Jamison?"

"I'm Dr. good news is there are no internal injuries."Kavlo stated with a grim smile. "He'll be in pain for awhile. Concussion, several bruised ribs and a bruised collar bone. We'll keep him for a few days to monitor the concussion and ease the pain of the injuries as much as we can."

"Thanks Doctor."Gillespie said as he shook the younger man's hand.

"Can we see him?"Bubba asked.

"One at a time and for a short period."Kavlo replied. "Give us a half hour to move him to a private room."

"Okay."Bubba commented.

After the doctor left Gillespie turned to Luann.

"Luann, I need you to head back to the station and meet up with Parker."Bill ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Tell Lonnie I'll look in on him later."Luann replied as she left.

"How are you going to handle this if he is workin' on his own?"Bubba asked as they began to walk towards the nurses's station.

"One thing at a time, Bubba."Gillespie replied. "We both know he's wound up in knots over this. If we push him the wrong way..."

"Yeah I know."Bubba agreed solemnly. "He won't trust any of us."

"And that's the last thing we want."Bill said as they reached the end of the hall. "Let's just hope he's got his senses about him and can tell us what happened."

Bubba nodded as they settled in to wait. Part of him wanted to be out searching with Parker and Luann. This person had left Lonnie for dead in an alley. But he also needed to see Lonnie for himself. To know that he was going to be okay. Grief did funny things to people's minds. Sometimes they got so lost in the pain and anger they never recovered. Bubba wasn't going to let that happen. 

* * *

Parker was on the phone when Luann got to the station. She was still in civilian clothes and headed toward the locker room to change but Parker waved her over. He ended the call and replaced the receiver when Luann reached the front counter.

"Chief sent me back to help."Luann explained. "You got somethin'?"

"Yeah just got off the phone with the firefighters at Colleen's house."Parker replied. "Turns out Lonnie was there this morning. Bill Perkins one of the firemen said he took off real suddenly and real quickly. They didn't see if he was chasin' anyone."

"Let me get changed and we'll go canvas. Somebody had to see something."Luann stated as she went quickly to the locker room.

Even if Lonnie remembered who attacked him and could give a description. Luann knew if they could get another witness it would help with the identification. It would be really nice to have some good news to tell Gillespie.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"How's she doing?"Bubba asked Althea as he stood in the Tibbs's living room.

"Fine."Althea replied with a smile as she looked down at Melisa who was playing on a blanket in the middle of the room. "So far seems unaffected."

"That's a blessing."Bubba murmured.

"So awful about Lonnie."Althea stated sadly. "You're sure he's going to be okay?"

Bubba sighed as he sat down in a wing backed chair his gaze fixed on Melisa.

"Doctors say he was lucky no internal injuries. It'll take a few days to bounce back from the concussion."Bubba explained grimly.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet."Virgil interjected

"He's been through so much already."Althea murmured as she moved to the window and looked out. 

Virgil followed and placed an arm around his wife's shoulders drawing her close.

"He'll be alright."Tibbs stated quietly.

* * *

Lonnie awoke with his head feeling like it was split in two. His body ached and it felt like he had bandages around his rib cage. Lonnie opened his eyes slowly and the fluorescent light made his head hurt worse. With a groan he shut them and then tried again. This time his eyes adjusted with less pain.

"Glad to see you're back with us."

Lonnie turned to the source of the voice to find Bill Gillespie seated in a chair the newspaper open and rested against his white hat.

"Chief."Lonnie greeted his voice dry and hoarse.

Gillespie leaned forward with a smile.

"You know who I am, that's good."Gillespie replied. "You took quite a knock to the head we weren't sure if you'd remember your own name."

"What happened?"Lonnie asked as Gillespie stood to pour him a glass of water from a nearby pitcher.

"Woman walkin' her dog found you unconscious in an alley over on Chester."The chief explained as he handed the glass to Lonnie. "She noticed your car parked strangely and was going to call that in when she saw you."

Lonnie had gingerly scooted himself up against the pillow to drink the water. Now as he sat the pain was causing memories to come flooding back. The question was how much to tell Gillespie. The most important thing to Lonnie was catching Colleen's killer. The biker who attacked him was an obvious lead. What happened to Lonnie's career seemed to be insignificant when stacked up against the rest. He had no choice but to tell the chief everything.

"You're not going to be happy with what I have to tell you."Lonnie began quietly.

Gillespie simply nodded and Lonnie started to fill the chief in on what he'd been doing the last few days.

* * *

After getting breakfast and coffee to go Dee and Sweet found a pay phone and called the station. Dee felt her face pale as she listened to Lu Ann. She put the receiver at an angle on her right shoulder so Sweet could hear too.

"Repeat that for Sweet, LuAnn."Dee prompted.

"Lonnie was found unconscious in an alley off of Chester this morning."LuAnn stated grimly."Somebody beat him half to death. Chief's with him now."

"This is connected to Colleen isn't it?"Sweet asked.

"That's what we're checking on."LuAnn commented. "Too much of a coincidence not to be. Y'all heard about the fire?"

"No, what fire?"Dee asked in alarm.

"Somebody torched Colleen's place; total loss."LuAnn replied sadly.

"When was this?"Wilson inquired.

"Last night."LuAnn reported.

"Damn, somebody's covering their tracks."Sweet muttered angrily.

"Tell Lonnie we're prayin' for him."Dee stated quietly.

"Will do. I gotta go."LuAnn replied as she ended the call.

"Poor Lonnie."Dee murmured as she hung up the receiver and turned to face Sweet. "How much more can he take?"

"I'm worried too."Sweet admitted as they started walking to the car. "I think as long as he's got Melisa to take care of he'll find a way to get through this. Let's hope this guy will give us a lead. We need this day to turn around and into something good."

* * *

"Lonnie you have a visitor."A gentle voice broke Lonnie's sleep and he recognized it as one of the nurses.

"Maybe I should come back later."Althea commented.

"We need to get his vitals anyway."The nurse replied.

Lonnie yawned and opened his eyes. He shifted and eased slowly into a sitting position. That simple movement brought pain. However, the pain vanished when Lonnie saw Melisa in Althea's arms.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"Althea asked with concern as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Like I got run over by a truck."Lonnie replied as the nurse took his vitals. "Good to see the both of you."

"Melisa was missing you so I thought we'd stop by."Althea explained handing the brown haired toddler to Lonnie once the nurse was finished.

"Beautiful little girl you got there."The nurse commented with a smile as she left.

"Thanks for watching her, Althea."Lonnie stated. "I really appreciate it."

"She's no trouble."Althea replied with a smile. "You just concentrate on getting better. Don't worry about her."

Lonnie nodded as he watched Melisa play with the fingers of his right hand. The little girl curled contently in his arms as he hugged her.

"I met with a realtor yesterday and have an appointment later in the week to look at houses."Lonnie stated quietly."Had to talk to the bank first. That's set for tomorrow don't think I'll be out of here by then."

"Want me to call them?"Althea asked as she sat down in the visitor's chair.

"Thanks, but I'll do it later."Lonnie replied. "Just feel like I'm against the clock."

"I'll work out."Althea responded as she smiled at Melisa."Have you thought more about nannies? If you're going to work full time you're going to need help. And it'll look better to the court if you have somebody lined up."

"That was next on my list."Lonnie commented with a shake of his head."Hard part is going to be finding somebody I can trust."

"I can give you a list of names of people who might be available."Althea offered.

"Thanks."Lonnie acknowledged.

Althea glanced at her watch. "Almost time for her nap; we should get going. Looks like you need one too."

Lonnie kissed Melisa lightly on the forehead before handing her to Althea. He forced a smile as Althea left and then sank wearily back into the pillow. Everything hurt body and soul. Some how Lonnie had to pull things together and quickly if he wanted to keep Melisa in his life. He had a feeling that wasn't going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Three hours later Dee and Sweet finally tracked down Gary Seaton at his place of employment. Which was a car repair shop on the outskirts of Clarksville. There were three cars in the front of the building and Wilson guessed they were all older than he was.

"That looks like our guy."Dee commented a she glanced at the small mug shot they'd brought with.

"Sure does."Sweet agreed as he found a place to park and shut off the engine.

"Mr. Seaton?"Dee called as she stepped out of the car and walked towards the open garage door.

"Who's askin'?"A muffled voice replied.

"Police from Sparta, Mississippi."Sweet stated as he looked at the fiftish white man with a bald head working on the engine of a pickup.

"Never heard of Sparta. Whatcha want with me?"Seaton asked not pausing in his work.

"One of your cell mates had family in Sparta. His ex girlfriend was killed and we think it was because somebody was lookin' for him."Sweet explained. "Name was Sam Abbott."

"Abbott?"Seaton repeated finally looking up from the engine. "Haven't heard that name in a coon's age. Somebody was fool enough to take up with that jerk?"

"Didn't like him?"Dee asked.

"He wasn't exactly the friendly type."Seaton stated as he wiped his hands on a small rag."But after a year in the same cell block boredom sometimes wins over bein' anti-social."

"Anybody get in a fight with him?"Sweet inquired.

"You'd need to talk to eighty percent of the Kansas pen."The ex-con replied with a laugh."Every couple of weeks he was into it with somebody."

"Anybody stand out that might hold a grudge?"Dee prompted.

"Couple."Seaton agreed."Come to think of it there was a guy in cell across from us that got verbal quite a bit."

"Got a name?"Sweet asked.

"Braxton."Seaton responded."Kevin Braxton."

"Thanks for your time."Dee commented as she took out a business card and handed it to Seaton."If you remember anything else give us a call."

Seaton nodded and Dee and Sweet left and got back in their car.

"Hopefully by the time we get back Lonnie will be able to give us a description that might match up with Seaton's lead."Dee said.

"Be nice to get something easy for once."Sweet agreed as he pulled onto the highway. 

* * *

Bubba stared at the four mug shot books that LuAnn placed on the desk in front of him. He'd spent the afternoon going through three. The description Lonnie had given them was good but it also matched just about every other mug shot Bubba had seen. He had hoped to narrow it down to a handful to show Lonnie but so far that goal was unreachable.

"Jackson sent these."LuAnn explained."Go back ten years."

"I'll be sure to send them a thank you note."Bubba grumbled as he took the first one off the stack and opened it."Maybe Virgil was right about getting' those computers."

"Would make it fater."LuAnn agreed."I'll help after I answer that phone."

"Shouldn't Parker be back by now?"Bubba asked.

"Chief has him out all afternoon cavasing."LuAnn replied as she picked up the receiver."Sparta police? Hi Sweet. Really? You just saved Bubba from mug shot duty. Yeah Lonnie's awake and gave a description but it didn't narrow things down much. You guys have a safe trip back and I'll update the Chief, bye."

"Sweet got a name?"Bubba inquired as he stood.

"Yep Kevin Braxton."LuAnn responded. "Was a cell mate of Colleen's ex."

"I'll put an alert out and see if we get any nibbles."Bubba stated as he reached for the phone. 

* * *

It was late evening by the time Sweet and Dee returned home. Pulling into the station parking lot they walked in and filed a report. While Dee talked to the Chief for a few minutes Sweet headed home. He grabbed some dinner and then a quick shower. Glancing at the clock Wilson knew it was after visiting hours but he headed to the hospital anyway. The department had a good relationship with the staff and more often than not the nurses bent the rules.

Ten minutes to nine Sweet peeked into Lonnie's hospital room. His friend was asleep so Wilson stepped in quietly and shut the door gently behind him. Sweet took a good look at Lonnie and shook his head sadly. He winced at the bruises on Lonnie's face, neck and arms. Stepping forward Sweet saw a folder resting on the bed just below Lonnie's left arm. He picked it up with the intent to set it on the bedside table. However a piece of paper sticking out caught Wilson's attention. Adoption application was typed across the top in bold letters. Wilson tucked the paper back inside and placed it on the table before he sat in the visitor's chair.

Wilson sent off a silent prayer that things would work out for Lonnie. That the adoption judge would see that Lonnie was the best option for Melisa. Sweet didn't want to think of how crushed his friend would be if Lonnie lost Melisa too. Something good had to come out of this mess; it just had to.

"Hey."Lonnie greeted drawing Sweet's attention."How long you been here?"

"Not long just got back into town and wanted to check on you."Sweet replied with a smile."How are you feeling?"

"Better."Lonnie acknowledged as he gingerly sat up. "How come you were out of town?"

"Following a lead."Wilson commented."Glad you're doin' better."

"On Colleen?"Lonnie asked.

"Lonnie..."Sweet protested.

"You can call the Chief if you don't believe me but he let me in."Lonnie began."He knows now that I'm workin' this with or without his approval.

"Okay."Sweet replied holding a hand to calm his friend as Lonnie's voice began to rise."I tracked a former cell mate of Colleen's ex to Tennesse. He said Abbott wasn't the friendly type; alienated just about everybody."

"Somebody hold a grudge against him and went after Colleen?"Lonnie surmised sadly."I should've put an alarm system in the house...done more..."

"He'd been dead for a couple years, Lonnie."Sweet replied."There was no reason for you to think there was a danger. The guy gave us a lead of another ex-con. Said this guy liked to talk to much and didn't know when to shut up."

"Thanks Sweet."Lonnie said quietly. "For everything."

"What friends are for."Wilson responded with a smile."Need help with anything? How's Melisa?"

"Althea brought her by earlier she seems fine."Lonnie stated with a shake of his head."Althea thinks she's unaffected by everything."

"Well that's a blessing."Sweet stated. "I'm sure she knows her Mama ain't around and misses her though."

"Yeah she does."Lonnie agreed. "Doin' what I can to fix that and give her a stable life. Gonna look at houses in a few days."

"That's good. Let me know if you need help fixin' it up."Sweet stated as he stood."I should go...I'm beat been a long couple days."

"Doc says by Friday I should be out of here."Lonnie commented.

"That's good news but don't push yourself too hard."Sweet replied as he reached the door and opened it. "Have a good night. Get some rest."

"Good night."Lonnie replied as he settled his head back against the pillow.

Sweet turned the light off and watched his friend for a moment before he left closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Not bothering to stifle a yawn Parker attempted to stretch in the cramped confines of the squad car. He'd called it a day last night around nine and managed to get about six hours sleep before being back at it around seven a.m. The sky was overcast and rain drizzled off and on in a fine mist. Yawning once more Parker reached for the cup of coffee in the cup holder. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he was able to get a week's worth of normal sleep.

That morning he and Bubba had split the list of motels and hotels in Sparta and neighboring towns. Parker was circling his third motel of the morning. He had almost reached the end of the parking lot when he spotted what they'd been looking for. Parked and almost hidden by a garbage dumpster at the far end of the single story building was a fancy motorcycle. Or it had been fancy at one time. As Parker drove closer he saw it did have damage to the right side just as Lonnie had said it would. Parker exited the lot and went down a block as he reached for the radio.

"Parker to Bubba you awake out there?"Williams asked as he brought the vehicle to a stop.

"Hard not to be with you hollering."Skinner replied. "You got somethin'?"

"Yeah there's a damaged motorcycle outside of the Daisy inn that fits Lonnie's description."Parker replied.

"You still at the Daisy?"Bubba inquired.

"No didn't want to spook him I'm about a block away."Parker replied.

"Good Parker."Virgil interjected from the station. "I'll update the Chief and meet you there with LuAnn and Dee. Copy that Bubba?"

"Loud and clear."Bubba acknowledged.

Parker replaced the radio mike and turned the squad around heading back toward the Daisy Inn. He went by the parking lot but didn't turn in and was relieved to see the bike was still there. If this went well Lonnie's attacker would be in custody. More than anything Lonnie needed something to go his way and getting this guy off the street would at least give his friend peace of mind. Parker waited for the others keeping watch on the motel for any sign of movement.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Twenty minutes later Bubba took down the motel door with one kick. The sleeping occupant tried to get out of bed and make a run for the window but Virgil tackled him bringing the biker down without further incident.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer."Tibbs stated as he hauled the older man to his feet."What's your name?"

The biker scowled at the floor until Bubba took a threatening step forward.

"Braxton."The man admitted."Kevin Braxton."

"Braxton you have the right to remain silent anything you say can..."Virgil continued to read Braxton his rights as he led him outside.

"Good work, Parker."Bubba commented.

"I'm just glad we can give Lonnie some peace."Parker replied quietly.

"Might be able to in more ways than one."Bubba stated."Sweet's back and he gave us a name as a lead he got from one of Colleen's ex's former cell mates. That name was Braxton."

The two officers began looking around Braxton's hotel room. Both hoping to find something to bring the case to a close. 

* * *

"Looks like I'm interupting lunch."Dee commented as she stepped into Lonnie's hospital room."I can come back later."

Lonnie shook his head and waved his friend in.

"Don't worry about it."Lonnie replied with a smile. "Good to see you."

"You too,looks like you're doing better."Dee commented as she sat down.

"Docs think I'll be home in a few days. Saturday at the latest."Lonnie reported as he took a drink of water.

"That's wonderful news and Chief sent me with more."Dee stated with a smile.

"You caught Colleen's killer?"Lonnie asked hopefully.

"Wish I could say yes."Dee replied with a shake of her head. "But no not yet. Parker did find the guy who put you in here. He's confessed."

"Good."Lonnie responded as he pushed his half eaten meal aside. "Who was it?"

"Turns out to be an old cell mate of Abbott's."Dee explained."The lead Sweet and I tracked to Tennesse gave us the biker's name as a possible suspect. We're looking into how long he's been in Sparta."

"My source said a guy with a fancy bike had been seen near Colleen's around the time of her death."Lonnie commented."This guy fits. He was watching the fire fighters put out the fire when I saw him."

"Your source?"Dee repeated with a frown."You've been going at this on your own?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised."Lonnie retorted.

"Lonnie..."Dee began.

"Chief and I are on the same page now."Lonnie continued."He knows I'm seein' this through no matter what."

"I understand."Dee replied as she stood."I should get back. You finish your lunch. Call me any time if you need something or just want to talk."

"Thanks Dee."Lonnie acknowledged.

Dee nodded as she placed a supportive hand on Lonnie's left shoulder briefly. Then turned and left. She knew her friend would get through this tough time. It was just a matter of healin' both body and soul. 

* * *

The Chief allowed Sweet to sit in on Virgil's questioning of Braxton. Unfortunately the biker had lawyered up and the new lawyer was refusing to allow Braxton to say another word. He'd signed a confession earlier in the day but that was all the Sparta P.D was going to get. The interview lasted barely ten minutes. LuAnn took Braxton back to his cell. Virgil and Sweet stepped out into the hallway watching the attorney leave. Sweet was frustrated but knew Virgil felt worse. They still had barely anything in Colleen's murder investigation. Even with Braxxton's confession they still didn't really know why he attacked Lonnie. He'd admitted to the crime without giving many details. At least now they had fingerprints Jackson's lab could compare to ones found at the scene but Sweet still felt like they were spinning their wheels.

"Okay if I head back to the Daisy?"Sweet asked. "Some of Braxton's neighbors weren't around."

"Go ahead."Tibbs affirmed."I'll let the Chief know."

"Thanks."Sweet replied as he went by his desk and dropped papers off and then headed to the locker room.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Friday finally came and with Lonnie's progress the doctors discharged him from the hospital. However he was under strict orders to rest. Once home Lonnie slept for the better part of the afternoon. Around dinner time he showered, changed clothes and grabbed dinner. Lonnie had been surprised that one of his friends had bought groceries and restocked his fridge. With Lonnie having spent most of his time at Colleen's there hadn't been much in the apartment as far as food went. Lonnie needed to find out who it was and thank them. His friends really were the best people he knew.

Feeling ten times better after rest and food Lonnie decided to get some fresh air. He thought about going for a walk then remembered the doctor's orders. He grabbed his car keys opting for a drive. Fortunately the damage caused by the run in with Braxton was minor. Dinged the front bumper and the paint on the hood would need a touch up but nothing urgent. Lonnie got in the car and headed out of the parking lot.

Half an hour later Lonnie found himself at the cemetary. Hadn't been planned he'd just ended up there. Lonnie parked and shut the engine off. He gingerly got out and shut the door. Lonnie walked through the old iron gate and stopped for a moment to get his bearings. Colleen's funeral had been a blur of grief and dark clothing. It took Lonnie a moment to remember where her grave was. Then he started up the path at a slow walk.

Lonnie still couldn't believe that barely three weeks ago he and Colleen had been talking about getting a house of their own. So much hope and happiness for the future that day. Now Lonnie was alone and picking up the pieces. Reaching the simple gravestone Lonnie eased himself down into a sitting position. His body protested the entire time pain shotting through his rib cage but Lonnie ignored it.

"Sorry doesn't seem like enough."Lonnie began. "I miss you like crazy Colleen and it's barely been two weeks...I don't know how..."

Lonnie trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence anyway. Being good with words had never really been his thing. That'd been one of the best things about his relationship with Colleen; she understood. If he stumbled over his words trying to express how he felt she'd just smile and kiss him. He didn't have to try hard with Colleen. They fit together so well.

"I officially applied for Melisa's adoption yesterday."Lonnie stated after a few minutes."LuAnn ran it to the courthouse for me. Now it's in the judge's hands and Virgil hasn't been my biggest supporter."

Reaching forward Lonnie lightly traced the C of Colleen's name with his right hand.

"I promise even if they don't let me keep her; I'll look out for her."Lonnie said his voice barely audible."No matter where she goes in life Melisa will always have me."

The mere thought of somebody else raising that little girl broke Lonnie's heart. Despite Virgil and Bubba's advice that a two parent family would be better for Melisa he still wanted the chance. The chance to prove everyone wrong that he could handle being a single parent.

"I'm going to look at more houses this weekend."Lonnie continued after clearing his throat."I want to do everything I can to show the judge that they don't have to look elsewhere."

Lonnie sat silently for several minutes. Doing police work he knew more than anyone how quickly someone's life could change. Now that it was happening to him Lonnie was torn between grief and numbness. Melisa was the one piece of Colleen that he had left. He couldn't think of the adoption not going through. They were all each other had of the happy family that once was. A few months ago Lonnie hadn't been able to picture his life without Colleen. Now that he had to face that bleak future he couldn't and wouldn't picture not watching Melisa grow up. Fate couldn't be that cruel to take both from him.

With a tired sigh Lonnie stood. He glanced at the gravestone once more Lonnie turned and headed back to his car. Lonnie was weary of the roller coaster of the the past couple weeks. He wanted things to be settled for both himself and Melisa. Deep down Lonnie knew he would never be settled and done with this until Colleen's killer was caught and brought to justice. Sometimes that didn't happen Lonnie understood that but at the same time he and Melisa deserved closure which would give them a chance to heal. 

* * *

"Thank you for your time."Sweet said with a forced smile as one more hotel door was shut in his face after only a few minutes.

With a sigh Wilson walked back to the main office. He'd had very little luck with Braxton's neighbor's. Most were just passing through and had either just arrived or were long term tenant's who wanted nothing to do with the police no matter what the situation. He knew Bubba and Parker had already searched Braxton's room so maybe Sweet would have better luck with the hotel staff.

"Hi."Sweet greeted as he approached the front desk and smiled at the young brown haired woman behind it. "I know it's getting late in the day but I was hoping to talk to some of your staff."

"Teresa's gone for the day and she lives over in Hampton."The clerk replied. "But Dana is here along with Carlos who's in charge of hotel maintenance."

"Good I'll start with them."Sweet commented as he once again took out his notebook and a pen. 

* * *

Lonnie returned home and placed his key in the front lock. Or more acturately he tried to. The door pushed open easily as soon as he began to press the key into the lock. Instinct kicked in and Lonnie automatically reached for his gun only to remember it wasn't there. Cautiously Lonnie pushed the door the rest of the way open.

In the light of the setting sun Lonnie saw his place had been trashed and searched. The little furniture he owned was toppled and records and books were pulled from the shelves and bookcases tipped. He grabbed an overturned lamp now unplugged and turned it over using it as a weapon. Lonnie moved through the rest of the small apartment and determined he was alone. Carefully Lonnie made his way back to the living room. He didn't want to disturb evidence on the off chance the intruder had left any. Reaching the phone Lonnie picked up the reciever and dialed a familiar number. Parker answered on the second ring and transferred him to the Chief. It was a short conversation with Lonnie stating what had occurred and Gilespie acknowledging they'd be there shortly. Lonnie hung up and stared at the destruction with a sad shake of his head.

Part of Lonnie knew this could be a coincedence. A robber noticing a mainly vacant apartment suddenly wasn't any longer. But his gut was telling hin that this was all connected. Colleen's murder, the fire, Braxton's attack and now Lonnie's ransacked apartment. Somebody was searching for something valuable that they wanted badly enough to kill. Question was why wait for him to be released from the hospital? Could've searched and trashed the place at any time that he wasn't here. Only option Lonnie could think of was the person that did this and set the fire had left town for a few days. If they were working with Braxton and they realized Braxton hadn't followed through on his end and gotten arrested on top of it the partner might be nervous and speeding things up.

Gillespie, Virgil, Bubba and Dee arrived before Lonnie could reason anything out further. They all flashed Lonnie looks of empathy and sorrow. He could read the same reaction on all of their faces: How much could happen to one person? How much could that person take?Why did bad things keep happening? Lonnie appreciated their concern and worry. He needed all the friends he could get right now.

"You alright?"Gilespie asked quietly.

"Yeah just tired."Lonnie responded rubbing a weary hand along the back of his neck. "I think this is a good thing this happened."

"What makes you say that?"Bubba inquired as he took off his sunglasses.

"Means somebody's dcsperate."Lonnie commented grimly.

"Running theory has been Colleen's death was connected to Abbott."The Chief stated as he stepped into the trashed living room. "That whatever secrets he took to his grave somebody was determined to find."

"We need to talk to Braxton again."Bubba said. "He'd know who the other player is in this mess."

"I'll head back and talk to him."Virgil offered and after Gilespie nodded he turned and left.

"Why don't you pack a bag, Lonnie? Stay at my place for a few days."Bubba suggested. "It'll take awhile to process prints and take photographs and clean up."

Too tired to argue Lonnie nodded and headed to his bedroom. His closet like everything else in the apartment was small and hadn't been as demolished as the rest of the place. He grabbed a small gym bag and began packing three days worth of clean clothes and other essientials. Injured or not Lonnie was going to find out what Abbott had been involved in that somebody years later thought was valuable enough to kill for. Finished Lonnie closed the bag and went back to join the others. 

* * *

"Just wanted to let you know what was going on and that I'll miss dinner."Virgil said into the phone as he stood by his desk at the station.

"This is just awful. How's Lonnie?"Althea asked worriedly.

"About what you'd expect. Trying to keep it together. I'm glad he's gonna be at Bubba's for awhile."Virgil commented.

"Me too. I'll leave some casserole in the fridge that you can reheat when you get home."Althea offered.

"Thanks hon, I love you."Virgil replied.

"Love you too."Althea said softly.

"Do me a favor?"Virgil began. "Double check the locks on the house and secure the windows."

"You think somebody would come after Melisa?"Althea asked with alarm."She's just a baby."

"I just want all bases covered and to make sure you two are safe until I get home."Virgil responded grimly."Until we get Braxton to give up his partners we won't have the whole picture on this."

"Alright."Althea acknowledged quietly. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye."Virgil said as he ended the call and hung up the phone.

For a long moment Virgil stared out the office window at the main part of the station. There were still too many unknowns in this that Virgil didn't like. As sound as their theory was it was still just a theory. They were waiting on Abbot's records from Kansas. Plus if Virgil didn't succeed and get Braxton to talk they'd still be in the dark. Not knowing if Lonnie was right if this was all connected or if they were looking at things entirely wrong. With a frown Virgil left his office and went to the interragation room.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"There's a good ball game on tonight."Bubba suggested as Lonnie emerged from the spare room having stowed away his things. "And we can order a pizza."

"Sounds like a plan."Lonnie replied with a weak smile as he gingerly eased himself into a chair on the right side of rhe living room.

"Doc give you pain meds?"Bubba asked with a concerned frown.

"Yeah, I'll take them later if I need 'em."Lonnie replied. "I want to keep a clear head until I figure this out. When I was fightin' Braxton he didn't ask me for anything. So why search my place?"

"I'm guessin' we're dealin' with more than one. They met up discussed things and got nervous when the other didn't have what they were lookin' for."Bubba theorized as he rose to walk across the room and turn on the tv.

"Makes as much sense as anything."Lonnie agreed.

"Did Colleen ever talk about her ex?"Bubba inquired.

"Only that he was dead."Lonnie replied sadly. "From the little she did talk about him I knew she hadn't been happy with him. Didn't treat her well."

"Well somebody thought he treated her well enough to leave something of importance with her."Bubba commented as he found the baseball game and returned to his seat.

"Colleen barely had enough money to support herself and Melisa."Lonnie stated with a shake of his head. "If she knew of anything she would've thought of it as Melisa's inheritance."

"We'll get this done and then you and Melisa will move on."Bubba said gently.

"If the state lets me have her."Lonnie responded doubtfully.

"They will."Bubba stated with a smile as he reached for the phone. "I'm starvin' let's order." 

* * *

Wilson Sweet was just finishing his talk with one of the housekeepers still on duty at the Daisy. He thanked the older woman and started up the sidewalk. They had been on the lower level of the back side of the motel. Nothing back there except a tiny strip of cement, three dumpsters and one lonely tree. Sweet wondered if you got a discount for the ugly view. Sweet was almost to the corner of the building having put his notebook back in his left pants pocket. A gunshot hit walkway above him sending wood falling. Sweet pulled out his weapon and flattened himself against the nearest cover which was a large flower box. He poked his head up and was rewarded with two more shots confirming that he was the target. Sweet returned fire in the general direction of the shooter and then activated his radio.

"This is Sweet need assistance at the Daisy; taking fire."Sweet reported just as one more shot whizzed by his left ear.

"Dee and Parker are on the way, Sweet."Gilespie replied grimly. "What's your location?"

"Back side of the building almost made it to the main parking lot."Sweet explained as he fired once more.

"Copy that."Parker acknowledged as he and Dee raced out of the station.

Luann and Gillespie started to follow when Virgil poked his head out of the interagation room.

"What's going on?"Tibbs asked.

"Somebody's shooting at Sweet at the Daisy."The Chief replied grimly.

"Let me put Braxton back and I'll come."Virgil offered.

"No, we need information. Have a feelin' whoever's using the Daisy as a shooting gallery won't stick around long."Bill ordered. "I'll call if we need you."

LuAnn exchanged a concerned glance with the chief of detectives before she followed Gillespie out of the station. 

* * *

After radioing the station Sweet got a better fix on where the shooter was. He slowly made his way from behind the flower box and inched towards the far back corner of the lot. Sweet couldn't describe the area as an alley because it wasn't. It was just a small space at the back of the property that had everything an alley ususally did. As he inched along Sweet finally spotted a shadow of a person near a wire fence by the next property. Unfortunately the shadow spotted him too and fired once more. Sweet ducked and was about to return fire when sirens could be heard. Sweet was close enough to hear the man swear before he jumped the fence. Sweet took off after him. 

* * *

Being the first real food Lonnie had eaten in days the pizza should've been wonderful. Lonnie knew it was as good as it normally was he just didn't have the appeitite for it. However knowing he needed to keep his strength up in order to heal and make plans for Melisa's future Lonnie ate. As much as he could anyway. After half an hour Lonnie took his plate to the kitchen and returned to the living room. Bubba was engrossed in the game on the tv. Lonnie sat back down and tried to focus on the baseball game but his thoughts kept turning to why he wasn't home. As he thought about the situation a memory tugged at the back of his mind and finally broke through to the surface. Lonnie sat straight up gaining Bubba's attention.

"What?"Skinner asked glancing away from the tv.

"I know what they're after."Lonnie exclaimed. "I didn't think Colleen had told me what Abbott was in prison for but she did. He was sent away for ten years for armed robbery. One robber was killed and the rest captured."

"You're thinkin' that wasn't Abbott's only robbery."Bubba surmised. "Makes sense if he bragged he had a stash of somethin' somewhere."

"I remember Colleen sayin' something about diamonds."Lonnie replied as he gingerly stood and began to pace. "She never liked diamonds much so she didn't understand why someone would go to such trouble to steal them. Colleen liked emeralds and the colored jems better."

"Diamond value never decreases."Bubba stated quietly as he reached for the phone. "I'll call the chief."

The anger that had been at a low boil since Colleen's death kicked up a few notches. Lonnie realized his hands were clenched into fists and forced them to relax. The only thing Colleen had ever received from Abbott had been Melisa. Now she was dead because some idoit thought otherwise and was desperate enough to go from robbery to murder. Lonnie would make them pay. Colleen deserved justice and Lonnie would make sure she got it. 

* * *

"You're options for cooperation just got slimmer."Virgil said as he settled back in his chair in the interragation room.

Braxton remained as silent and sullen as he had for the past half hour. The biker stared past Virgil at a fixed point on the wall.

"My colleagues are about to apprehend one of your partners."Virgil continued. "When they do you'll have less leverage and we can get the information we need from them."

"I'm not going back to prison."Braxton commented angerily breaking his silence.

"That is up to the D.A."Virgil replied as he leaned forward. "But if I have some names to give the D.A something could be worked out."

Braxton was quiet for several minutes before nodding. Virgil slid over a pad of paper and a pen. 

* * *

Sweet caught the shooter by the right ankle and half tackled him. Unfortunately it was going downhil and the shooter was quick enough to untangle himself and stand. Sweet had time to block the first blow from the handle of the pistol. Pain shot up Sweet's right shoulder as he rolled away. The shooter advanced once more and brought the gun down towards Sweet's forehead. Sweet moved to swing his legs toward the shooter when a familiar voice rang out from the left.

"Sparta police, freeze!"Dee called sharply.

The man fired once and turned to the right taking off at a dead run. Dee radioed where the shooter was headed before she reached Sweet. She also asked for an ambulance

"I'm alright."Sweet stated as he sat up.

"You're bleeding."Dee observed grimly.

Sweet followed her gaze to his torn right pant leg and the blood that oozed from a cut below his knee. His left elbow also had a pretty good scratch.

"Just a scratch."Wilson protested.

Dee turned as footsteps approached and Sweet saw the Chief and LuAnn running towards them. Gillespie crouched down next to Sweet.

"You alright?"The chief asked with concern.

"Looks worse than it is."Sweet replied. "Just wish I'd have caught him."

"We'll get him."Gillespie promised.

Sweet hoped the chief was right. The quicker they caught the shooter the closer they'd be to solving Colleen's murder. Lonnie deserved some peace and closure. It would be a start to the long road of healing.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the lack of updates. Summer was busy.

Title: Blessing in Disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

An hour later the Chief's office was standing room only. Lonnie leaned against the wall between the Chief and Virgil's desks looking at the familiar group. Everybody looked tired but determined. He was grateful more than ever for their support and friendship.

"Things have moved very quickly since Sweet's attempted capture at the Daisy."Gillespie began as he sat on the front edge of his desk. "Virgil, why don't you catch everyone up to speed?"

"Of course."Tibbs acknowledged as he stood and walked to a large bulletin board that had been set up on wheels and was now on the right side of the room.

"Abbot's records from Kansas finally arrived a short time ago. They confirm Lonnie's theory that Colleen's killer was after something Abbott took in a robbery."Virgil began tapping a picture of Abbot on the board with a pen."Seven years ago Abbott was involved in a jewelry store robbery. I should correct that he was suspected in that robbery but it was never proven. He was eventually arrested on other charges and sent to prison. There were three others involved in that jewelry store robbery.

One is confirmed dead the other two are Pete Anderson age forty-two and Sebastian Lowell age thirty-three. Anderson's originally from Iowa City, Iowa and Lowell from Chicago. Anderson is still doing time in another Kansas prison and Lowell was recently paroled for time served."

"So Lowell is our guy."Sweet commented from the chair on the left side of Gillespie's desk his injured foot propped on a stool.

"Lowell and whoever else he recruited."Lonnie interjected grimly.

"Yes."Virgil replied with a nod. "Braxton gave names of who he was working with from Abbott's prison. We have APB's out on them now."

"But we're working against two groups so I want all of you to use extreme caution until this investigation is at an end."Gillespie ordered.

"Yes,Sir's."Circled the room.

"The folders on the table contain copies of Abbott's files and last known pictures of Lowell plus the names of Braxton's associates. Take one on your way out. Any questions?"Tibbs asked.

Silence filled the room and eyes turned to Gillespie.

"God speed."The Chief said quietly as he gestured towards the door.

The group dispersed and Lonnie crossed the room to where Sweet was hobbling to his feet.

"You okay?"Lonnie asked with concern.

"Just a scratch."Sweet replied with a shrug. "This would've been a lot easier if I'd caught the shooter."

"I know you want back out there."Gillespie interjected as he joined the two younger men. "But I want you to rest and not see you back here until tomorrow morning. Got it?"

Sweet opened his mouth to protest but closed it and nodded.

"Understood."Sweet acknowledged reluctantly as he turned and left.

Gillespie glanced at Virgil.

"Virgil, can you give us a minute?"The chief asked.

"Of course. I want to talk to LuAnn about a few things anyway."Tibbs replied as he left and shut the door behind him.

Lonnie waited as Gillespie walked behind his desk and sat down. The only sound was the clicking of the desk fan as it rotated.

"I know I'm not goin' to talk you out of finishing this out so I won't try."The chief began.

"I appreciate that."Lonnie replied quietly.

"I just want you to figure out if you're doin' this for."Gillespie continued solemnly. "And remember the little girl who's lost everything."

"She's why I'm doin' this."Lonnie vowed. "I want Melisa to have closure."

"I've seen too many men...too many friends face what you're facin'."The chief stated softly. "Some pulled themselves out of it some didn't."

Lonnie nodded and turned to leave but Gillespie's voice halted him.

"Every choice has a consequence. You may even think you know that; even understand that."Gillespie advised. "I won't get all preachy either but remember when your reach that spot. When you reach that decision between justice and revenge...that little girl isn't the only one who needs you around here."

Lonnie swallowed hard before continuing on his way out of the chief's office. He may not walk back through those doors a police officer. Gillespie was right it was his choice and he had to make the right one. Colleen would want him to have what made him happy. Problem was without her Lonnie was trying to figure out what that was. 

* * *

The next few days in Sparta were quiet. No sightings of Abbott's former colleagues or the people working with Braxton. Dee, Bubba and Virgil had canvased all surrounding towns within thirty miles handing out fliers and alerting the local police. So far nothing had surfaced. Lonnie still had Bubba as a baby-sitter. However Skinner had let Lonnie go back to his apartment for a few hours a day. Both men knew it was a test. One that was grating on Lonnie's nerves. Hell the last forty-eight hours were giving Lonnie more than a headache. They'd been so close with getting all the pieces to the puzzle. Now they were back in a holding pattern.

It was now Saturday and mid-afternoon as Lonnie sat at his kitchen table. He had Colleen's murder literally spread out before him. Pictures, tire tracks, forensics evidence reports everything they had. They had hit Sweet because they were cornered. They weren't going to come out of hiding unless they had good reason.

With a frustrated sigh Lonnie tossed down the file folder he'd been flipping through and stood. He walked out to the small patio off his apartment and leaned against the glass door. The parking lot of the next building was the only view. That had never bothered Lonnie. He hadn't really been home long enough to care if there was a view. Now with Colleen's home burned to the ground Lonnie was back in a place he hadn't ever really called home and never expected to come back to once he and Colleen had gotten serious.

With the looming hearing on Melisa's future Lonnie had looked at several houses in Sparta. None had felt quite right. He knew that was because he was looking alone. Lonnie had lined up another appointment with the realtor on Monday to see a few more. He had to pick one and get he and Melisa settled. That was what Colleen would want.

Lonnie ran a weary hand over his face. He hadn't slept much since he'd been released from the hospital. He knew he had to keep better care of himself if he had any chance of hanging onto Melisa. The judge wouldn't give her to someone who looked like hell. Lonnie was pretty sure they wouldn't give custody to someone who couldn't ensure her safety either. They had to resolve this and soon. 

* * *

Dee drove her squad car around the remains of Colleen's house. The chief had stepped up patrols even though it was clear there was nothing left for Abbott's boys or Braxton's to sift through. Still it had been all Colleen had in the world and with her being the link to Abbott it was something to look out for. It might be enough of a talisman for the robbers to return to a second time. A long shot Dee knew but with nothing else to go on she was following orders.

Pulling the car back into normal traffic Dee frowned as it started to rain. She rolled up her window and turned on the headlights and wipers. Dee reached a four way stop about a block from Colleen's. After waiting her turn Dee hit the gas to drive through the intersection. She was halfway when another vehicle entered the intersection from the right. The late model pickup was moving fast. Dee tried to move out of the way but it wasn't fast enough to avoid a collision. The last memories Dee had were of headlights, breaking glass and squealing tires.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry to leave everyone hanging. Thought I had updated this one.

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"Easy...take it easy you're okay."

Dee struggled to focus on the familiar voice. Finally Bubba's face swam into view. It was only then that Dee realized she was lying in the back of an ambulance with Bubba seated next to her. However the ambulance wasn't moving and the back door was open.

"Bubba?"Dee asked as she tried to sit up but immediately regretted it as things spun.

"We're going to take you in to the hospital."Bubba explained. "Paramedics say you've got a concussion and some bruised ribs."

"Did you guys get the truck?"Dee asked fighting against the dizziness.

"Witnesses could only give a partial description."Bubba replied with a shake of his head. "They were more worried about you when you nosedived into the lamppost."

"It's gotta be connected to Colleen."Dee continued with a grimace as she let Bubba push her back against the gurney. "Too much of a coincidence that they ram me near her house."

"Chief agrees."Skinner stated grimly. "Everybody's searching the area and once we get a more detailed description from you hopefully we'll be another step closer to endin' this thing."

Dee told Bubba what she remembered of the truck that hit her. Bubba wrote down the information in his notebook and rose to his feet. Before he left Bubba placed a gentle hand on Dee's left shoulder.

"Glad you're okay. Comin' up on the scene and seein' your squad and the firefighter's getting you out..."Skinner trailed off with a grim shake of his head. "This department's been through enough couldn't lose you too."

"Thanks Bubba."Dee stated wearily as she rested back against the pillow.

Paramedics came back in and Dee heard the ambulance's engine start.

"Don't fight them."Bubba ordered as he hopped out. "Do as the doc says and get better. We'll handle this. We'll get them."

The doors closed and the ambulance pulled away. Dee closed her eyes wishing she believed Bubba. The people they were up against were ruthless and blinded by greed. Never a good combination. Just as Dee drifted off to sleep she sent off a silent prayer that Bubba was right and this would be over soon. Sparta P.D was a family that needed some good news and some healing time. 

* * *

"This isn't your fault."LuAnn stated quietly as she drove through the downtown streets of Sparta.

"Sure feels like it."Lonnie replied as he stared out at the street ahead. "I couldn't protect Colleen and she's gone. Sweet and Dee are hurt because of it."

"Truck with front end damage matching description spotted on Jackson heading towards Leaf street."Parker reported over the radio.

"I'm a block away."Bubba interjected.

"We're coming up on Leaf from downtown."Lonnie said into the mike."We can cut him off."

"Do it but with extreme caution."Gillespie ordered. "We know they're armed and they've proven they can take out anybody in their way includin' civilians."

"Understood."Skinner acknowledged. "Lonnie I'm turning onto Leaf now and have the truck in sight."

"We're just making the turn now."Jamison replied seeing Bubba's squad and the truck. "We've got them."

LuAnn swung her squad so it was sideways blocking the street. The truck slammed on it's brakes but didn't stop completely. Lonnie saw one man inside that matched the description of one of Braxton's. He opened the passenger door and leaned out gun drawn.

"Sparta police!"Jamison shouted. "Turn the engine off and show your hands!"

Bullets hit the sqaud car's roof light causing Lonnie to duck back inside the car. Tires squealed as the truck swung hard left and jumped the curb headed toward an alley. Bubba followed.

"Around the..."Lonnie suggested but LuAnn was already in motion before Lonnie had the door closed.

"Block already had that idea."LuAnn replied as she floored the accelerator.

They reached the next intersection just as the truck was coming out of the alley. Fortunately for them it turned their way. Bubba rammed the truck's back end causing it to fishtail. It came a stop inches from LuAnn's bumper as she brought her squad to a stop. Lonnie jumped out of the car and was at the truck in seconds gun raised. LuAnn was close behind followed by Bubba. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Drop the gun out the door nice and easy."Lonnie ordered his voice tight.

The younger brown haired bearded man glared but dropped the gun. Lonnie kicked it towards Bubba.

Lonnie yanked open the door catching the suspect by surprise. The youth almost tumbled out but Lonnie snatched him to his feet slamming him against the hood of the truck.

"Lonnie."Bubba cautioned.

"That officer you hit is a friend of mine."Lonnie continued angrily.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"The man asked with a sneer.

Lonnie's left hand tightened around the youth's shirt collar and then began to press towards the throat when Bubba intervened. Lonnie found himself thrown several steps back.

"Place you under arrest."Skinner replied with a grim smile as he placed handcuffs on the younger man. "Let's go. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can..."

Lonnie watched as Dee's attacker was placed in the back of Bubba's squad car. He walked back to the truck and got in and began searching. They were so close. There had to be something here. Something that would lead them to the others. Just when he was about to give up the search his right had closed around a small object under the passenger seat. He pulled it out and held it up to the sunlight.

"What'd you find?"Virgil asked leaning in the passenger side window.

"Key to a cabin and I know which one this belongs to."Lonnie stated. "How's Dee?"

"Doctors are keeping her overnight for observation but she'll be okay. Bruised ribs are the worst of it."Tibbs reported. "You guys did good work here."

Lonnie nodded as he stared at the key. Whether Braxton and his friends were the ones who killed Colleen or Abbott's former gang of thieves it didn't matter. What did was they were finally close to getting justice for Colleen.

Not wanting to waste time and lose suspects Gillespie had everyone available gather at the rental cabins which were located on the left side of Interstate four just on the edge of Sparta. The cabins were built in the 1960's and had seen better days. The gravel road leading to them was where the officers met. Two of the nearby towns had sent officers to help. That added six men and women to Gillespie's task force. The Chief was grateful for the help they needed every gun they could get. Tibbs spread a map of the cabins they had obtained from the owner on the hood of one of the squad cars.

"The key belongs to cabin four which is here."Tibbs said pointing to a group of two cabins in the middle of the gravel road. "Cabin five is occupied but three isn't."

"But it could be without the owner's knowledge."Lonnie pointed out.

"Exactly."Tibbs confirmed."That's why we're splitting into two teams. One will come up from behind cabin three and the other will come around the front of cabin four. With any luck we'll box them in."

"Tibbs you have team one and Bubba you have team two."Gillespie ordered. "The owner already evacuated the few cabins that were occupied. Let's move in."

Lonnie joined Bubba's group and double checked his rifle. As the groups moved forward he felt a chill go through him. He shook it off trying to focus on the positive This might finally be what he'd been waiting for. The chance to get Colleen justice.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally on the home stretch.

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Bubba felt like he was in the middle of an old west shootout. All they needed were tin badges and cowboy boots. The standoff had started when Bubba's group had approached as plan to the occupied cabin. The criminals within must've been tipped off or skittish and watchful since the group of officers barely made it within range of the cabin before shots were fired. After ten minutes Lonnie exchanged hand signals with Bubba being twenty feet away in a small grove of trees. Bubba read the signals, frowned and shook his head no. What Lonnie wansted to do wasn't part of the plan. They had to give the plan a chance. He raised his gun fired at the cabin. 

* * *

Tibbs's group inched their way up the back hill towards the cabin. They could hear the gun battle from the front. So far their approach hadn't been detected. Just as Virgil was signaling Parker to move closer their luck ran out. A window smashed and something hit the back porch and rolled down the steps.

"Scatter!"Virgil commanded turning and running back down the slope.

Virgil heard Parker's footsteps behind him and then a split second later the explosion. He felt the heat as he was lifted into the air and thrown several feet. 

* * *

Gillespie stood with the small reserve of officers he had held back on the side road near the cabin. They had used two squad cars as a barricade and the group of officers were positioned behind. He heard the gunfire and now the unmistakable sound of an explosion reached the chief's ears and he cursed silently. The original plan had been solid but they had also known cornered men could be desperate. This group of criminals had already proven how volatile they could be without pressure applied. Now they were fighting for not only their lives but their freedom. Gillespie knew none of the men they were up against wanted to go back to prison.

"Let's move in."The chief ordered as he walked towards the end of the makeshift barricade. 

* * *

Lonnie heard the explosion and knew the game plan had changed. They had expected resistance but not a long siege. Getting the upper hand now was critical. He glanced over at Bubba who nodded. Lonnie used the trees as coverage and ran towards the right side of the cabin while the others laid in cover fire.

Gunshots erupted from the cabin but Lonnie was close enough now to see one of the occupants. Lonnie paused by one of the last trees near the cabin and took aim. The window shattered under his bullet but he also hit his target. Lonnie heard a cry of pain followed by a curse as the man fell away from the window. One down. 

* * *

"Virgil, you okay?"Parker asked anxiously.

Or at least that's what Virgil assumed the other officer was asking. The explosion had affected his hearing. It was already starting to come back but he was only picking up a word here or there. He motioned to his ears and Parker nodded.

"I'm okay, hearing's a bit sketchy. How's everybody else?"Virgil asked as he got to his feet.

"We're okay."Parker reported as officers around him returned fire at the cabin. "There's a bit of a fire blocking our path."Parker stated gesturing to where the explosion had occurred.

"Damn."Virgil cursed as he saw the growing flames. "We're still going to have to try to go around it. Let's back up to where we came in and cross over and head up that way."

"Yes, Sir."Parker acknowledged.

Virgil motioned to the other officers with them and the group turned and headed back the way they had come. He hoped Bubba was having better luck. 

* * *

Bubba silently cheered as Lonnie's shot was successful. He signaled the rest of the group to move forward just as he saw the chief arrive with the backup group. They had all gotten word on the radio that Virgil's group was okay but they were momentarily cut off from the cabin. Bubba made his way to Gillespie's side.

"Lonnie took out one."Bubba reported.

"Good."Gillespie acknowledged. "I think our best chance now is a full on press. Virgil's working his way around the fire in back. So they'll have to do the same if they plan to escape that way."

"I like those odds."Bubba stated as he reloaded his weapon.

"Let's move."Gillespie ordered.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it took me so long to finish this one. Hope it was worth the wait. Epilog to follow.

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Lonnie kicked open the door and then dropped to the right flattening himself against the outside wall. The others had joined him and Virgil had radioed that they had worked their way around the fire and were once again guarding the back door. Gunfire answered the door being kicked open but Bubba returned it allowing Lonnie to be the first inside.

Five men were inside. Lonnie took out one more before he felt a sharp burning sensation in his left shoulder. Looking down Lonnie saw blood but he managed to hold onto his weapon.

"Lonnie!"Bubba shouted as he fired taking out one more of the gunmen.

After firing Bubba went to Lonnie's side dragging him down behind a recliner.

"Just a graze."Lonnie insisted through clenched teeth.

"That's wishful thinking on your part."Bubba commented as he checked the injury."No exit wound."

"I'm good enough to finish this."Lonnie stated as he got to a low crouch. "I owe Colleen that much."

"There's a little girl that needs you."Bubba pointed out.

"I know."Lonnie stated quietly as he stood in time to see one of the gunmen go out a side door.

Lonnie took off across the cabin with Bubba at his heels.

It didn't take long for Lonnie to catch the gunman. At that point he didn't care which group the man was from. All that mattered was the part in Colleen's death. Lonnie tackled the guy to the ground and then slammed the but of his rifle into the older man's head. Bubba stood nearby gun trained on the suspect. With his good arm Lonnie hit the man once more.

"I will find out which one of you killed Colleen."Lonnie spat angrily. "Until then..."

Lonnie lashed out with another vicious punch. The man groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Lonnie, that's enough. He's down...you got him. It's over."Bubba commented quietly.

Lonnie glanced up to see Virgil, Parker and LuAnn leading the surviving gunmen away from the cabin and into the waiting squad cars. The adrenaline faded rapidly and the pain surged forcing Lonnie to rock back on his heels dropping his rifle.

"Come on."Bubba urged gently as he eased Lonnie to his feet. "Let's get you checked out."

Lonnie nodded then pulled out his handcuffs and placed them on the injured gunman. Bubba waved over a pair of paramedics who had been waiting at a safe distance. Together the group moved towards the ambulance with Bubba carrying the injured gunman. 

* * *

Two days later Lonnie was released from the hospital. The doctors had successfully removed the bullet and said that a fully recovery was in Lonnie's future. Lonnie had received some more good news while in the hospital his realtor had gotten back to him about one of the houses he'd put an offer in on. The offer had been accepted and closing was scheduled for the following week.

When Lonnie had returned home there had been a waiting message from family court. With his heart in his throat Lonnie had replayed the message twice to make sure he'd heard it correctly. The adoption hearing had finally been scheduled for the following Tuesday. It was going to be a busy week; Lonnie thought with a shake of his head.

An hour after returning home there was a knock on his door. Lonnie eased himself off he sofa and pulled open the front door. Some how he wasn't surprised to see Bubba on the other side.

"Chief send you to check on me?"Lonnie asked with a smile. "Thought I was done with baby-sitters."

"No, but Chief wanted you to know that we got everybody connected to Colleen's death."Bubba replied quietly as he stepped in.

"So it's finally done."Lonnie said softly as he kicked the door shut and returned to the living room. "For awhile I didn't think I was going to be able to keep my promise to her."

"You did keep it and you'll be able to tell that to Melisa."Bubba said with a smile. "Wanna grab a beer? Celebrate?"

"Think I'll pass."Lonnie replied with a shake of his head. "Want to go spend some time with Melisa. They finally scheduled the adoption hearing for next week."

"It'll go fine."Bubba commented. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks Bubba, for everything."Lonnie stated quietly.

Bubba nodded and left. 

* * *

"She missed you."Althea commented a half hour later as Lonnie sat in the Tibbs's living room with Melisa resting against his right arm.

"I missed her too."Lonnie said with a smile. "Can't wait to show her the house we got."

"I'm sure it'll be a perfect fit for you two. A new start."Althea said softly.

"That's what we need...hopefully the judge will see to it that we get that."Lonnie said wistfully as Melisa played with her teddy bear.

"They will."Althea said confidently.

"I hope so."Lonnie replied as he met Althea's gaze. "I made Colleen a promise that I'd always look after Melisa no matter what. But I want to be her father more than anything."

"It'll work out, Lonnie."Althea stated. "You've both been through too much for it not to."

Lonnie wanted to believe his friend. That after everything this sad mess would have some kind of silver lining; a happy ending. Lonnie knew Colleen would want that for the two people she loved the most. One way or another they'd find out next week.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

It was standing room only in the small courtroom in the Sparta courthouse. All of those not scheduled to work were there to support Lonnie. He was grateful for their presence it was helping his nerves a little bit. Not much, but a little. Althea was seated in the first row holding Melisa. Dee had been released from the hospital the day before and was seated next to Althea.

Lonnie fidgeted in his seat. The judge had left fifteen minutes before to review testimony and statements from people not in attendance. He took out his wallet and removed the dog eared picture of he Collen and Melisa. Lonnie lightly rubbed a finger over Collen's face. Lonnie had done everything he could do to keep Melisa with him; it was out of his hands now.

"How you holdin' up?"Gillespie asked as he approached Lonnie.

Lonnie glanced up from the photo and he saw the chief's gaze track to Colleen's image.

"My stomach's in knots, Chief."Lonnie admitted quietly as he looked over at Althea and Melisa. "I just want to know."

Commotion up front caught Lonnie's attention and he saw the judge and court officers coming back in. Everyone rose to their feet.

"Be seated."The judge instructed."I have reached a decision in the adoption appeal of Melisa Hughes."

Lonnie swallowed hard and glanced over at Melisa. He knew the road ahead would be tough but outside of being a husband to Colleen he'd never wanted anything more than to be Melisa's father.

"While the evidence against Mr. Jamison's appeal is compelling."The silver haired male judge continued. "I find that his service to this community as a police officer and being a native son of Sparta more than enough to grant the adoption. Congratulations, Mr. Jamison."

Lonnie sprang to his feet a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you, your honor."Lonnie stated in a choked voice. "Thank you."

The judge nodded.

Lonnie immediately went to Althea who gently handed Melisa over. His left arm still in a sling Lonnie held Melissa in a one armed hug. He rested his forehead against the little girl's head and closed his eyes feeling tears sting as he fought to blink them back.

/I did it, Colleen./Lonnie thought. /Kept my promise. She'll be my family, always./

As the courtroom cleared and smiles and congratulations were given to Lonnie he couldn't help but think of what he'd lost. He would always love Colleen and miss her. Now he had a part of her to raise and Lonnie was grateful for that. With Melisa as his family Colleen would always be with him.

end


End file.
